Gakuen Romance
by chibi-excel
Summary: Tyr is a member of a special school for intelligent children around the country. He's kept himself isolated from others pretty well so far, until he's forced to keep an eye on a delinquent one day in the library. HongIce DenNor  summary sucks, i know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any other shows/manga/anime/books mentioned.  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter One: The Delinquent**_

* * *

><p>In a small island secretly owned by a rich Italian man, there is a town and in that town is a large high school and college. These schools will only take in one student per country each year, along with anyone born on the island. These students from other countries are chosen by their grades, in other words, the smartest child from each country will be brought to this island whether they want to be or not. The chosen students are then placed in their own special classes, while the students from the country are placed in normal classes.<p>

This does not create much hostility between the two however, because they all know their intelligence and those from the island have witnessed the other student's curriculums and would never wish for it. There are, however, still children who fight. While all the children from the other countries are intelligent, not all of them, in fact very few of them, act like it. Looking at half of the children in the special classes you would think they didn't belong, until you saw their grades.

This lovely island, and this school, are the home of one Icelandic boy named Týr Stoltenberg. He lives here with his Norwegian brother, who was also accepted, Tore and some other people from the Nordic countries. This includes Tore's boyfriend Mathias from Denmark, who Týr still doubts is intelligent, and two graduates of the high school and college Berwald and Tino. He has lived there for two years now, a sophomore in high school, yet he can't really speak of any friends.

There's a Turkish man who is from the college that he's met and befriended, along with his Greek boyfriend, but he never sees them. They're in college after all. Aside from them, the only people he talks to are his housemates, who don't count since Tore is his brother, Berwald is his cousin, and the other two are said relatives boyfriends. Those aren't friends, those are family.

He's fine with not having friends, though. It doesn't bother him to be completely honest, less people to do stupid things around him. However, he can't deny the fact that it would be nice not to wander the school alone all the time. Like now, he's going to the library which is his favorite place, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to about an interesting book he finds. But those things will have to be kept for Tore or Tino after school, if they aren't busy.

Opening the door he peers in and sees no one but the librarian's assistant, a young girl from Monaco. She's a really strict girl, but still pretty. Part of her brown hair is tied into a long side braid with a large hair bow, while her bangs are held back on the right side by bobby pins. Her bright blue eyes shine behind the thin rimmed glasses she wears and her clothes are always elegant and pretty.

Her name is Caroline, named after a princess of Monaco or something, Týr doesn't pay much attention to that stuff to be honest, and she has a very commanding presence. Despite that, though, she's actually quite small. Slightly shorter than the young girl from Liechtenstein named Lilly. Týr and her do not really talk unless he needs a specific book, but overall she seems like a good person. Even if she is a cousin to that perverted French guy Francis Bonnefoy.

He walk past her, seeing that she is making a detailed list of late books, and heads to the back of the library where he usually sits. Why the back? It's nice and isolated so he can read without much interruption. Walking over to his usual seat he come to an abrupt stop when he sees an unfamiliar boy. He's not someone Týr has seen before, which makes the boy a bit uneasy.

"Are you going to stare or sit down?" The teen asks and Týr twitches a little.

"…No one sits back here." Týr says, unable to come up with anything else due to his lack of interaction with people.

"You were coming to sit back here, weren't you?"

"…Yes…"

"Then I guess people do sit back here."

The Icelandic teen twitches a little. "Uhuh…but no one else does."

"I'm here, aren't I? So I guess someone else does."

Týr glares down at the brunette and wonders if he could slam his book over the teen's head without getting in trouble.

"What's going on back here?" Caroline asks, coming over annoyed and Týr stares at her surprised. She must have sense the impending pain Týr was about to bestow upon the other teen. Impressive.

"Nothing's going on, librarian." The strange teen says and Caroline glares.

"Caroline. I've told you my name a thousand times you delinquent." She points out and he shrugs.

"I guess it just isn't important to me then, if I can't remember it after a thousand times." He says casually and Týr turns to leave.

"Where are you going, Týr?" Caroline asks and Týr looks back over, noticing a strange smirk come to the other boy's face.

"So it's Týr, huh?" He mumbles and Týr frowns.

"Why can't I go?" Týr asks Caroline, completely ignoring the smirking teen.

"I need you to keep an eye on him. If he's back here I can't leave him unattended. He'll hollow out another encyclopedia and put firecrackers in it."

Týr looks at him shocked. "You did what…?" As much as the thought of a book being destroyed pissed him off, he must admit that what he did was pretty impressive.

"They have no proof it was me. Shouldn't you be up in the front Caroline?" The brunette asks and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Watch him, Týr." She orders and Týr nods, afraid of the problems that could arise from getting on Caroline's bad side.

"A-alright…" Týr mumbles before she leaves him alone with the strange delinquent.

"I'm Li Xiao Wang, Týr." Li Xiao says, extending his hand out to a confused Týr.

"Um…I'm Týr Stoltenberg…" Týr mumbles, keeping his hand on the table. It isn't that he's afraid or anything, he just doesn't shake hands. With anyone. Shaking hands is too close to holding hands and Týr is not big on ANY form of physical contact.

Li Xiao quickly gets the hint and instead snatches Týr's book away from him. "Hmmm…you're reading this one, hm? It's something from a famous British writer, right? William Shakespeare?" He asks, although Týr can tell he already knows the answer.

"That's right. It's hamlet. My favorite one of Shakespeare's work." Týr answers and Li Xiao looks at him.

"Why would that be? Like foolish main characters?"

"I like ones that don't focus on love, and rather focus on more interesting relationships between people such as deceit, hatred, etc." Týr answers and Li Xiao leans back in his chair.

"Not a fan of romance, hm?"

"Not at all, it makes people stupid and weak."

Li Xiao flips through the book nodding. "It does, it does. Ophelia would be a great example of this, wouldn't she?"

Týr nods. "Most women in Shakespeare's works would be good examples of it."

"That's true…but then again, most of his works are tragedies and no one is exactly smart in them." Li Xiao says and points to a bookshelf nearby. "I prefer sci-fi more though."

Týr smiles a little, reveling in the fact that for once he has someone to talk to about books that isn't forced to listen due to familial relations. "Like what?"

"Hmm…No.6 is interesting. Along with a series called Kuroshitsuji…and a bunch of mecha manga." Li Xiao says and Týr's smile falters.

"…Manga?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smirks. "Those Japanese comics?"

"They are far more than that, Týr. Read one." Li Xiao says, tossing a book at Týr. The smaller teen looks at it and twitches. On the cover is a girl with pink hair and big boobs.

"…I think I'll pass."

"You can't."

"And why the hell not?" Týr asks annoyed and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Because if you do I'll hollow out another book for firecrackers."

The Icelander glares, silently fuming. "That's blackmail."

"You'll live. But if you don't read the book and one of Caroline's precious ones gets destroyed…you might not."

"She'd hurt you first." Týr says and Li Xiao shakes his head no.

"I'll make sure you are taken down with me." The brunette says and Týr groans.

"Fine! I'll read your stupid book…then leave it with Caroline to give to you." Týr mumbles.

"Where's the fun in that? Come back here at the same time tomorrow and you can tell me how amazing it is and how I'm right." Li Xiao says and Týr frowns.

"Whatever, I have class." He mumbles, getting up and heading out.

"Wh-where are you going?" Caroline asks and Týr points out the door.

"Class."

"D-don't leave him here!"

Týr twitches a little. "He's not my responsibility." He mumbles and runs out of the library to avoid a long rant from the girl. Once he's in the hall be begins flipping through the book and seeing the girl naked before blushing and slamming it shut, hiding it deep in his book bag. How is he going to bring this home without them thinking he's trying to sneak smut in? Despite the problems this stupid book has a chance of causing, though, he can't help but feel ever-so-slightly excited at talking to someone knew again.

* * *

><p>AN: New story...I'm putting off the other one 'Disillusioned' for a while because I have NO! IDEAS! for that one. so...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any other anime/manga in here.  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance **

_**Chapter Two: Bonding**_

* * *

><p>Týr heads home and quickly heads to his room, sadly getting blocked by Tore.<p>

"How was school?" Tore asks and Týr feels his cheeks heat up for some reason.

"F-fine…I have homework though." Týr says, hoping Tore will go away.

"…Hm…alright. Call if you need help." Tore mumbles before going back to the kitchen with Tino.

Týr lets out a small sigh of relief before getting to his room and locking the door to read the book. In case it's porn he really doesn't want to have the others see it. He sits down on his bed and begins reading it when a loud knock comes to his door.

"TYYYYRRR~! COME OUT AND TALK TO MEE~!" Mathias calls and Týr twitches.

"I'm doing homework!"

"But I heard about what happened to you today~!" The Dane teases and Týr suddenly feels a dark presence near the door as well.

"What happened?" Tore's voice asks and Týr groans, knowing there's no chance of reading now. He places the book in his nightstand and comes out.

"Yeah, what happened, Mathias?" Týr asks, looking at the blonde curiously. Almost immediately Mathias slings an arm around his shoulders.

"You were talking to a certain bad child…" Mathias says and Týr notices Tore tensing up. Stupid Mathias.

"We're not friends or anything." Týr says pointedly and Mathias laughs. "I mean it Mathias."

"Ohh? Then I guess Yao gave Li Xiao a lecture for-!"

"Li Xiao?" Tore asks darkly and both Týr and Mathias back away. "That boy who demolishes books in the library and sets off firecrackers in the bathrooms and molests random people's chests?"

Týr twitches a little. "Molests…? That…doesn't sound like him. The other ones do, though…"

Tore hovers over him. "He'll molest you, you're too cute. Stay away."

"Oh! I heard he gave you a book, too!" Mathias says and Týr cringes, wishing he could just push the Dane out a window.

"What book?" Tore asks and Týr gulps nervously.

"Nothing. I didn't take it."

"Yes you did."

"Mathias! SHUT UP!" Týr groans as Tore moves him out of the way of his room. "W-wait! Tore!"

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Týr stomps into the library and to the back, ignoring Caroline as he zooms by. He gets to the back and sees Li Xiao leaned back in a chair, sleeping. The Icelandic teen goes over and knocks the legs of the chair off balance, making Li Xiao fall over onto the ground.

"Ow."

"YOU! Do you KNOW what you did?" Týr hisses and Li Xiao looks up at him, only to have the manga slammed into his face.

"Fell asleep in a boring library because the pissy little boy I was waiting for was taking forever."

"YOU got me in TROUBLE with that STUPID BOOK you gave me." The teen fumes and Li Xiao stands up.

"How so?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact she is NAKED."

"She wasn't naked through the whole thing. Just a few pages. Did you read it?" Li Xiao asks and Týr nods, still glaring. "And what did you think?"

"It…was good…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao nods.

"I told you. Elfen Lied is a pretty popular manga. It's proof they can be quite serious." Li Xiao says, sitting back down. "Still going to put down manga?"

Týr sighs. "I guess not, but please don't give me anymore like that." He notices the smirk on Li Xiao's face and blushes. "I-I meant-! N-not that I'm assuming you will give me more or anything…or…um…"

Li Xiao hands him a stack of manga. "It's kuroshitsuji. A series that involves no naked women at all."

Týr nods and looks them over. "Ok…I guess I can read them tonight…"

"All of them? Eager to read them, huh? Or eager to talk to me about them?" Li Xiao asks amused and Týr blushes.

"Th-that's not it!" Týr looks away embarrassed and Li Xiao shrugs.

"That didn't take long." Li Xiao mumbles and Týr glances over confused.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. So what did you really think of the book?" He asks and Týr thinks for a minute.

"It's…very sad…yet very good. I would read more of it if Tore didn't ban it from our house…along with you. N-not that that matters!" Týr says quickly, instantly regretting it as Li Xiao smirks.

"Ohhh? So no late-night sleepovers, huh? That's too bad."

Týr groans and changes the subject, talking about the manga he read last night with Li Xiao instead until he has to leave for class.

* * *

><p>The next day (Thursday):<p>

Týr walks into the library with a puzzled look on his face and Li Xiao smirks.

"What's that look for? Should I expect my chair to get tossed again?"

Týr shakes his head and looks at him confused. "I don't know whether to talk to you about how good the book is…or call the cops on you for reading a story where the creator endorses child molestation…"

Li Xiao smirks. "Oh? So…what did you think of Ciel and Sebastian's relationship?"

"It was interesting…and illegal." Týr says and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I ship it."

"…Ship…? What…?"

"It's a term used for liking a pairing." Li Xiao explains and Týr feels the corner of this lips twitch in shock.

"Y-you…like a man dating a teenage boy…?" He quickly pulls out his cell and turns away. "I'm calling the cops."

"Hey now, don't be stupid." Li Xiao says, coming up behind him and snatching his phone. "It's no reason to call the police."

Týr looks back at him annoyed. "It's EVERY reason to call the police. You're going to kidnap a child one day and I don't want to feel like I didn't do something when I had the chance."

Li Xiao looks down at him blankly before lightly bopping him on the head. "It's called shotacon. It's quite popular in japan and does not mean someone's a pedophile."

"…Explain that one."

"Hmmm…I guess when you're raised with this sort of stuff you don't look at it like that, you look at it through the love and not their ages or gender…" Li Xiao says and Týr twitches.

"Bull shit, pervert."

"So you didn't think even once they have feelings for each other?"

"Well, I mean…of course they do. But…" Týr looks away confused. "But…um…" He groans and looks at Li Xiao annoyed. "You're making me weird."

"Good to see it's a success."

"Delinquent."

"Nerd."

Týr twitches. "I don't want to hear that from you."

"Well…good to hear-"

"Aiiiyaaahhhh! Li! Xiao! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yao, a long haired Chinese boy asks and Li Xiao looks over at him.

"Teasing Týr."

"I said not to-!"

"Týr, why are you near him?" Tore asks, coming out of almost nowhere and making Týr cringe a little.

"Are you stalking me, Tore?"

Li Xiao looks at Yao and Tore for a second before grabbing his back Týr's hand, dragging him off. He leads him down halls until they are in one that isn't familiar to Týr. The brunette then leads him up another flight of stairs to a small door, revealing the roof.

"…Did you just kidnap me from my brother?" Týr asks, hunched over to catch his breath from all the running. Just because he's small doesn't mean he's in shape.

Li Xiao leans against the wall next to Týr and looks down at him with a smirk. "I guess I did."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to get lectured and I didn't need any guilt for you getting lectured. You'd probably just push me off the chair again." The brunette says and Týr blushes a little.

"You're damn right I would. I might still after this stunt. Tore will kill me." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Hmm…Týr…perhaps we should hide out here for the day." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him surprised.

"I-I can't…skip a class…"

"You'd be skipping a whole day, technically."

"I really couldn't do that!" Týr says panicked and Li Xiao snickers.

"Yes you could. Because you're going to."

The Icelander twitches. "You…I don't like you."

Li Xiao sits down. "Then why are you skipping class?"

"B-because you're not giving me a choice!" Týr says, blushing.

"Mmmhmm. It's around noon, are you hungry?" The brunette asks and Týr looks at him a little surprised.

"Hm? Are you being…hospitable?" The Icelander asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"If you're my captive…I believe the rule is I have to at least feed you." Li Xiao says, pulling out a box that's full of steamed buns.

"What's that…?" Týr asks and Li Xiao holds one out to him.

"It's called a baozi, or steamed bun, this one happens to be a doushabaozi. It's one full of red bean paste." The brunette explains and Týr wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Bean paste? Gross."

"Take a bite anyways."

"Don't want to."

"I'll shove it in your mouth, Týr." Li Xiao warns and Týr, sadly, knows he's serious.

"I won't swallow." Týr says and the two go silent for a second, trying to hold in laughter, only letting out a few quiet chuckles before the smaller teen leans forward and takes a bite. "Mm…it's good…" He mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"Then take it and eat it, it's not my job to hold your food."

Týr blushes and snatches it up, eating it.

"There's also cha siu baau." Li Xiao says, pointing to a different shaped bun in another case. "It has barbeque pork in it."

Týr looks at the bun in disgust. "I hate pork." As an afterthought he pulls out his own food. "I guess you can have some of mine, too." Li Xiao opens the box and looks down in disgust.

"What is this crap?"

"Shut up. Berwald cooked last night." Týr says and grabs a piece of fried bread. "It's kleina. I admit our food is weird…but this is the most normal, I guess."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "I'm not tasting it."

Týr twitches and turns to him, shoving it in his mouth. "Chew. Swallow."

Li Xiao does as he's told and snatches the bread from Týr. "You're pushy."

"You're one to talk."

* * *

><p>At home:<p>

Tore comes up to Týr annoyed. "You."

Týr pales and tries to go to his room, his shirt collar being grabbed by Tore and pulling him back. "D-damnit Tore!"

"You skipped classes to play with a delinquent."

"It sounds bad when you say it."

"It IS bad, Týr." Tore says sternly and Týr sighs.

"All we did was eat and read. Nothing horrible."

"Wooow! Li Xiao has mellowed out then!" Mathias exclaims, giving Týr time to slip out of Tore's grasp and hide behind the clueless older blonde.

"What do you mean mellowed out?" Týr asks and Mathias shrugs.

"Well…he used to launch firecrackers off the school roof. Like, you know, yesterday. Maybe he didn't because he didn't want to scaaarrre you~!" Mathias teases, making Týr blush and Tore get more pissed.

"I-I'm sure he didn't…"

"He's after my baby brother…" Tore says darkly. "I knew Týr was too cute…"

Týr blushes more. "I'm not cute. He's not after me. Let go."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah...I'll get to my others now...I just wanted to write this out while it was fresh in my head...XD For the record, red bean paste buns are AWESOME. LIKE, ADDICTING! Anyways...yeah. Tore and Yao do not approve. AT. ALL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Three: Secret**_

* * *

><p>The next Monday Týr goes to school with Tore very close beside him. VERY. CLOSE. He heads to his class, avoiding Tore. Around quarter after ten, a little later than normal Týr reaches the library. Once he gets in and sits down near Li Xiao, the Asian looks up at him.<p>

"You're late."

"I know."

Li Xiao reaches forward and pokes Týr's cheek. "Is that a bruise?"

"Is it?" Týr asks, rubbing his cheek. "Hm, I guess I slept weird."

The brunette narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Uhuh…so should I expect your brother again today?"

"Should I expect your cousin?"

Li Xiao sighs. "No, I took care of that problem."

Týr looks at him questioningly. "And how did you do that?" He asks, reaching into his bag to bring out the books Li Xiao gave him the other day.

"I assured him we weren't going to have sex." Li Xiao says, watching in amusement as Týr goes bright red and drops his books.

"Th-that…! Why would he…?" Týr mumbles, bending over to pick up the books and hide his blush. "Tore thought the same thing…"

Li Xiao smirks. "Interesting." His eyes wander to the hunched over boy, noticing something. "You're quite patriotic, aren't you?"

Týr sits back up, placing the books in front of Li Xiao. "What makes you say that?"

"Your underwear is the Icelandic flag." He says and Týr gasps.

"Wh-why were you looking at my underwear?"

"It looked at me first."

"That makes no sense!"

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Týr heads into the library later than usual again and Li Xiao looks over almost annoyed.

"Where were you this time?" Li Xiao asks and Týr looks away.

"What does it matter…?"

"You have a cut on your arm." The brunette points out and Týr frowns.

"If it bothers you then don't look at it." After a few more minutes of circling around the fact Týr is injured, again, they go back to their normal conversations. For the next few days Týr continues having to avoid all of Li Xiao's questions and annoyed looks. He doesn't want to explain it. The fact that out of all the children in the school, he's the most pathetic.

* * *

><p>Friday:<p>

On Friday Týr heads to the library at the normal time, again. On his way there, however, he is stopped by some all-to-familiar faces.

"It's the nerdy boy from the smart classes!" One says, backing Týr up to a wall.

"We haven't seen you for a few days." The other one says, blocking his side.

"I-I've been busy…" Týr mumbles and the boy on the side snatches his bag, looking through it.

"Ohhh? The nerd is lame enough to even read this crap?" One asks, holding up the manga Li Xiao let him borrow the day before.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Týr hisses, jumping up and snatching it out of his hands.

"Ohoh, you did NOT just do that you little punk!"

Before it even really registers, Týr is suddenly on the ground wrestling with the two guys as they punch him. It's nothing new, sadly. If only he left for the library at the normal time.

"G-Get off of me!" Týr yells, struggling more as they grab his bag again and toss it out an opened window.

"You've been missing your payments for our lunch since Wednesday. We're just collecting interest." The boy hovering over him says, punching him again.

"How grotesque…" A voice says from somewhere seemingly far away. The voice makes Týr relax a little before it even clicks that he's hearing Li Xiao.

"What are you doing here?" The boy over Týr asks annoyed and Li Xiao walks over wordlessly before kicking him in the face.

"I'm collecting what's mine." Li Xiao says, grabbing both boys by the collar of their shirts and backing them up against the opened window. "I'll push you two over in a second, any second I want, if you touch him again." They both nod eagerly and Li Xiao backs away before slamming their heads into the wall next to them. He lets them drop to the floor before going over to Týr. "You could have said you were a bully magnet."

Týr sits up coughing a little. "J-just those two…" He mumbles in a raspy voice and Li Xiao frowns, surprising Týr.

"They're pretty much the only bullies around here…" Li Xiao says, running a thumb over Týr's bruised cheek. "You're as fragile as I thought."

Týr glares and goes to kick him, only succeeding in a light tap of his foot to Li Xiao's leg. "Shut up."

"That…was pathetic." Li Xiao says before scooping the boy up. "Let's go to the nurses."

Týr twitches. "Do we have to?"

"Did I ask? I don't remember asking." Li Xiao says, carrying him to the nurses.

"You're pushy."

"You're a pushover." The brunette teases before entering the nurses.

"Hello boys!" A short haired blonde woman says, turning to reveal ridiculously large boobs. "Oh my! What happened here?" She asks, gasping at the bruises on Týr's face.

"Well Irina…some a…boys ganged up on him and beat him up." Li Xiao says and Irina frowns.

"Poor boy! And Li Xiao, I told you to call me Ms. Braginski!" Irina cries and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Irina is prettier than Braginski." Li Xiao says before going and laying Týr down on a cot. "So, come help him out…Ms. Irina."

Irina sighs and comes over. "There isn't much I can do but clean it…" She says, holding up some cloth soaked in peroxide. "It'll hurt, though."

Týr twitches. "I don't want it. I'm fine." He says firmly and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, you're getting it you big baby." Li Xiao says, sitting next to him on the cot.

Irina places the cloth on him and he lets out a small squeak. "Ah! I can't do this! I don't want to hurt a cute little boy!"

Li Xiao rolls his eyes and takes the cloth. "I can."

"SADIST!" Týr whines before Li Xiao presses the cloth to his face. "OWOWOW! GET OFF!" He hisses, pushing at Li Xiao.

"Stop. It." Li Xiao commands, pinning him down on the bed and continuing to run the cloth over his cheeks gently.

"AGH! GET HIM OFF MS. BRAGINSKII! HE'S HURTING MEE!" Týr hisses and Irina begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Týr! I can't stop him, he's almost done!"

"What the hell? Shut up you little girls." Li Xiao commands before standing up. "I'm done now Týr."

Týr sits up and sniffles. "Meanie…"

"Maybe you should have told me sooner about those guys."

The teen looks at him confused. "…Would you have taken care of me? We've just met…"

Li Xiao looks away, a feint blush coming to his cheeks. "I'm taking care of you now, aren't I? Stupid…"

Týr frowns. "I'm not stupid. You're confusing!" He groans and sits back, rubbing his cheek as Li Xiao goes to talk.

"You two are so cute~!" Irina coos and both boys look at her in silence.

"Huh?"

"Irina, you've gone mad." Li Xiao says and Týr nods.

"Oh no! how are you going to explain this face to Tore, Týr?" Irina asks and Týr pales.

"I-I simply won't go home. Sadiq will probably let me stay with him and Heracles for the night." He says before remembering something. "Shit. Tonight's their anniversary…"

"I can't have you over." Li Xiao says and Týr glares.

"I didn't ask you to."

"I know, I'm just saying."

Týr frowns and Li Xiao sighs.

"Fine. We can get a hotel." Li Xiao says and both Týr and Irina gasp.

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!" They both scream and Irina pulls Týr into her chest.

"I'll keep you safe!" She cries and Týr gasps.

"A-air…!"

Li Xiao rolls his eyes and grabs Týr, pulling him back to the bed. "I didn't mean like that you overdramatic perverts. Just a hotel room to sleep."

"Even if that's what you mean…I can't afford it." Týr says and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I'll get one. Just tell Tore you're at Sadiq's."

"I'm not going to a hotel with you!"

Li Xiao shrugs. "Too bad, I could make your dreams come true."

Irina goes bright red. "S-so forward…" She whispers to herself and both boys don't hear.

"So you could get me a room full of licorice?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Who knows? I could try."

Týr narrows his eyes. "I'm still not going."

"Alright, have fun showing that face to Tore." Li Xiao says, getting up to go.

"…" Týr jumps up and grabs his hand. "Wait! Maybe…if you help me talk to Tore…" He stops himself and shakes his head no. "Ugh, that would never work…never mind."

"Well…the offer stands til the end of the day." Li Xiao says and Týr blushes.

"I'm not going to a hotel with you."

"Fine. Killjoy."

Týr huffs and turns away. "L-let's just get back to the library…"

Li Xiao shrugs and follows him as Irina smiles and waves good bye.

"Have fun boys! Remember, no hotel dates!"

They finally get to the library and Týr waits for Li Xiao to sit down, before kicking his chair over. Again.

"You must really enjoy doing that…" Li Xiao mumbles annoyed and Týr glares at him.

"You must really enjoy pissing me off! You said that hotel thing to get me and Irina going, don't think I don't know! What if she tells my brother or your cousin that you're trying to bring me to a hotel?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smirks.

"That would definitely make things interesting."

"You just like pissing everyone off."

"Did you expect any less? I put firecrackers in a book, Týr. I put those boys in their place with ease, even almost pushed them out the window."

"You were just threatening-"

"No I wasn't." Li Xiao says, looking at Týr and making the boy blush for some reason.

"…Oh…"

"There's a reason I'm called a delinquent, Týr. It's not because I'm misunderstood."

"But…you're so…nice to me…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"You'll run away scared if I don't."

"What does that matter?" The smaller teen asks and Li Xiao leans forward, making Týr lean away.

"Because you're interesting."

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard."

Li Xiao shrugs, sitting back. "Believe what you will."

* * *

><p>At home:<p>

Týr stands at his door for a minute, working up the courage to go inside and be bombarded with questions. He takes a final deep breath and opens the door, walking in and coming face to face with Berwald.

"…" Berwald stares at him for a minute before patting him on the head and walking brusquely to the kitchen. Not ten seconds later Tino, Mathias, and Tore are surrounding him. As expected.

"What happened?" Tino asks, on the verge of tears.

"I...got…into a fight." Týr says and Mathias gasps.

"YOU? Really? Oh wait….DID SOMEONE BULLY YOU?" Mathias asks, rolling his sleeve up and practically charges at the door.

"They were taken care of." Týr mumbles, making Mathias stop.

"By you?" The Dane asks and Týr shakes his head no.

"By Li Xiao…"

Tore finally speaks up. "Li Xiao, huh? What did he do?"

Týr frowns. "He threatened them to never come near me again…and then brought me to the nurses."

His brother looks at him blankly. "How responsible of the delinquent."

"He does have his moments, Tore. He's not…completely bad."

"He's not completely good either." Tore says and Týr falls silent, knowing he can't deny it.

"Hey! Hey! Týr made a friend, that's what matters, right?" Tino asks, trying to break the tension.

"No, I would prefer if he had a better friend." Tore says and Týr glares at him.

"He's not a bad person to me, Tore. Stop bad mouthing him."

The others look at Týr in shock and Mathias speaks up.

"…Týr…you really care about him, don't you?"

* * *

><p>AN:Ok! I'm done with these! I swear! I'll go work on my other stuff now! XD I just had to get the ideas out...ssooooo...yeah...bysies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance **

_**Chapter Four: Not too good**_

* * *

><p>Týr heads out of his house on Saturday with no real purpose. He's done it before, out of extreme boredom. Tore and Mathias are off on a day-long date that the Dane forced his poor brother into, and Tino and Berwald were going to have a meeting with a family about adopting their unborn child. So here he is, out on a walk with Hanatamago, and for some reason she is really antsy today.<p>

He sighs to himself as Hanatamago jumps around excitedly, barking happily and wagging her tail at the people going by. "Hanatamago…would you calm down?"

"Heh, figures you would have a small dog."

Týr pauses and looks over to see Li Xiao in an alley. "…What are you doing in there?"

"Hiding. You?"

The Icelander stares down at Hanatamago confused and looks at Li Xiao with the same look, holding the leash handle up in his hand. "Taking Tino and Berwald's dog for a walk…"

Li Xiao looks down at Hanatamago and smirks. "Cute. What's she so excited about?"

Týr shrugs. "Maybe she can tell Tino and Berwald are excited, since they're getting a baby and all."

"Hm…so you will have a baby in the house, huh? Which one of them is taking time off from work?" Li Xiao asks and Týr shrugs.

"I think Tino is for the first six months, and then Berwald is the second. Berwald is even talking about getting a university job so he can work at nights and watch the kid during-wait….why are you even asking?" Týr asks, suddenly realizing that Li Xiao doesn't care about those sort of things.

"Just making conversation. You seem pretty excited, too." Li Xiao says before a strange crash comes from the other end of the alley. "Shit! Come on!" He grabs a very confused Týr's hand and drags him off to a nearby bridge.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Týr asks, leaning against the railing to catch his breath as Hanatamago jumps around. The damn thing has too much energy.

"I'm running from someone who I might have pissed off." Li Xiao says and Týr glares.

"How? No wait, why the hell did you drag me with you?" The smaller teen asks annoyed.

"Well…he's pretty pissed…I'd imagine anyone he bumps into is screwed." He looks over his shoulder and grabs Týr's hand again, leading him underneath the bridge.

"…It doesn't happen to be a cop, does it?"

"Wow, you think so little of me…it hurts."

"So…what did you do?" Týr asks, making sure to meet Li Xiao's gaze.

"I simply set off some fireworks in his back yard to wake him up." The Asian says, smirking.

"YOU DID WHAT? MY GOD! WHY?"

"He's my cousin. And he gets annoying."

Týr looks at him confused. "But…you live with all the Asians on this island…"

Li Xiao raises a brow. "Wow, racist much? I'm related to a British boy as well. His name is Arthur."

"I-it's not racist! And don't go around pissing the student council president off!"

"It is racist and I will do what I want."

"Then don't drag me into your stupidity."

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BLOODY WANKER!" A very pissed, very British, male voice calls.

"Fuck." Li Xiao mumbles, going to drag Týr away but gets stopped when Arthur takes Týr and yanks him away.

"No! You don't get this back until you promise not to fuck with my house again!" Arthur says and both Týr and Li Xiao twitch.

"This?" Týr asks annoyed.

"Fine. I won't wake you with fireworks anymore. Now give it back." Li Xiao says and Týr twitches again.

"IT?"

Arthur looks at Li Xiao surprised before looking at Týr in downright awe. "You're listening because of this?"

"Must you keep calling me that?"

"It's not what you think. I just don't need him crying about how I let you kidnap him." Li Xiao says and Týr glares.

"I don't whine!"

"No…I don't think that's it…" Arthur says, looking over the now very frustrated Týr. "I heard from the two bullies I'm always reprimanding that you almost pushed them out the window the other day for being mean to a boy…" He pokes Týr's cheek before squeezing it experimentally. "He's the one, isn't he?"

"Ow! Get off!" Týr whines and Li Xiao walks over, yanking Týr out of Arthur's grip, leaving a red mark on the teen's arm. "Ow! Why are you people so-?"

"Don't touch him. Understand?" Li Xiao commands and Arthur sighs.

"Fine, fine. I understand. But…if you do anything too bad at school…" Arthur trails off, looking over to Týr. "Someone else might have to pay for it."

Before Li Xiao can say anything, the blonde leaves. "Damn…he's pissed." He looks down at the boy in his arms and notices the pissed expression and eerily dark aura around him. "Ah…you are too, huh?"

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Týr growls and Li Xiao smirks. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE SMIRK! Y-YOU GOT THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT AFTER ME!"

"I guess I did." Li Xiao says and Týr looks up at him with tears of frustration welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"I've worked really hard to get into this school with my brother! If anything YOU do gets me kicked out I'll-! I-I'll-! Damnit! Why do you hate me so much?" Týr asks, sniffling, and Li Xiao looks at him in shock.

"Are you…? Whoa, hey, don't cry…he wouldn't kick you out or mess with your grades, he's not that powerful…" Li Xiao says, cupping his face and brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "The most he can do is beat you up or something."

Týr looks up at him bitterly. "How does that help make me feel better?"

"Um…you can stay with Tore?" He looks at him with what almost looks like worry. "So…don't cry…ok? Besides, if anyone tries to beat you up I will shove a firecracker up their ass and light it." Li Xiao says casually, backing away from Týr as the boy calms down.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid you aren't kidding." Týr says and Li Xiao looks at him seriously.

"I'm not."

The smaller teen looks at him wearily and backs away. "You really must hate me, huh?"

Li Xiao looks at him curiously. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you got me in trouble, got me threatened for future trouble, and just basically promised to keep others away from me."

"What's your point? And I never said I'd keep others away from you."

Týr looks at him suspiciously. "So you won't then…right?"

"I never said that, either."

"Wh-? YOU! MAKE! NO! SENSE!" The Icelander yells and Li Xiao smirks.

"You're fun when you're upset. And not crying." He pauses for a minutes before looks at Týr curiously. "Speaking of which…why the hell did you get so torn up at the thought of not living with your brother?"

Týr looks away blushing. "I just…he's important to me…"

Li Xiao's eyes widen. "You…you have feelings for your brother…don't you?"

The smaller teen looks at him shocked. "WHAT? Who the fuck said that? I-! I do NOT-!"

Li Xiao moves closer to him. "That's it, isn't it? You have feelings for him."

"No I don't! stop jumping to weird conclusions! Just because it happens in your books doesn't mean-!" Týr stutters, at a loss of words as Li Xiao moves closer.

"I knew it. There was something different about you…but I never would have thought…" Li Xiao trails off, coming to a stop right in front of Týr.

"You have it wrong! The only person I've ever had a crush on was Sadiq-!" Týr goes bright red and covers his face in shock. "No-! I mean-!"

The Asian raises a brow and looks at him almost annoyed. "Sadiq, huh? That Turkish student at the university? He's dating someone, you know."

"I know, I'm friends with them. I was only attracted to him for a second. It was his confidence. Seeing what I want for yourself in someone else makes you attracted to them a little. It's only natural." Týr says and Li Xiao nods.

"So no one else has attracted you, hm?" He asks and Týr looks at him curiously.

"W-well…no…" The boy lies and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I see. So what do you do for fun?"

"…Take a dog for walks and go to the library…"

Li Xiao smirks and flicks Týr's forehead. "Seriously kid, you need to stop trying so hard at being nerdy."

Týr covers his forehead with his free hand and pouts. "I'm not trying."

"That's even more pathetic."

"Well maybe you should stop trying so hard at pissing people off."

"Why? It's fun." The brunette says and Týr groans.

"You know, I-!" He gets cut off by Hanatamago letting out a loud yelp. "Huh?" Looking down he sees a snake coming up from the rocks and slithering closer to him and the scared dog. "A-AAHHH!" Týr scoops the dog up and jumps away, falling into Li Xiao's expecting arms.

"God, you're such a baby."

"G-get it away. NOW." The boy pleads and Li Xiao rolls his eyes, scooping Týr into his arms as the boy holds Hanatamago on his chest.

"Hmph…it's a stupid snake." Li Xiao says, rolling his eyes and carrying the trembling pair up to the top of the bridge. "So…a nerd who only hangs out with a dog or alone at the library…that's afraid of snakes. You're pretty wimpy." He says, setting the two down.

"Shut up. I got attacked by one when I was little, ok? It's not like I was conditioned by a parent or anything." Týr mumbles, setting Hanatamago down and watching as the dog sits on his foot, looking around apprehensively. "It's ok girl…" He mumbles, leaning down and petting the dog.

"Hm…I guess…since I caused you trouble…I could get you lunch." Li Xiao says, his voice as apathetic as ever.

"That's right you will." Týr says, pointing down the street. "You'll bring me to the vendor down there."

"Hmph, isn't it common courtesy to put up a fight when spending someone else's money?"

"Isn't it common courtesy to NOT drag people into your stupid actions?"

"Touché." Li Xiao says, leading the way to the vendor. "So…what do you want?" He asks as Týr tries to keep Hanatamago from going after some guy who just bumped into him.

"U-um…" He looks over and immediately finds what he's looking for. "Buffalo chicken strips."

"No fries?"

"You can share yours." Týr says, giving up and picking up the dog.

"How forward of you. Finding excuses to share food already?" Li Xiao teases and Týr pouts.

"You did it first, you know. With that…steamed bun stuff."

"Hm…that's true." He mumbles before looking at Týr. "Feel honored. I don't buy food for just anyone."

"Oh, I am soo honored." Týr says sarcastically and Li Xiao nods.

"As you should be…smart ass."

"No need for praise. My ass is aware of its intelligence."

Li Xiao looks at him amused. "Did the nerd just make a joke?"

Týr pouts. "IF you can pretend to be nice, I can pretend to be funny."

"Ah, two in a row. You're on a roll Týr." He says before going up and ordering their stuff, soon returning with it all in a large cardboard-box-like tray. "So where will we sit?"

Týr looks around and sees a spot next to the river away from everyone. "Over there."

"Oh? You want to be alone with me?"

"Only so you will stay out of trouble. I don't need you torturing some poor family while I'm trying to eat."

Li Xiao shrugs. "I guess you have reason to worry…I am missing my normal Saturday mischief for this after all."

The smaller teen rolls his eyes as he sits down. "You must be dying."

"You know…" Li Xiao begins, leaning forward over the table toward Týr. "You're becoming much more sarcastic…"

Týr frowns. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all. _I like it_."

* * *

><p>AN: OMG! THIS AGAIN! WHAT! Yeah...I have a buddy *cough*Queen Happo the slave driver*cough* who keeps forcing me to write it. But yeah...they are hanging out...and yeah...Li Xiao wakes up Arthur with Fireworks. Every. Weekend. Morning. But now he probably won't since Arthur will go after Tyr, who will then bitch at him. Buuuuut yeah. I didn't really have any IDEAS for this chapter except I wanted them to meet up during the weekend. (I was also tempted to make Iceland have a crush on Norway. SO. TEMPTED. But I didn't. I didn't want to weird anyone out.) Li Xiao seems almost nice in this chapter doesn't he? Yeah, well, that won't last long. He can only go so long being nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Five: Hanging out or babysitting?**_

* * *

><p>Týr looks at Li Xiao after they finish eating and notices his hands are getting a little fidgety. "…It really is killing you to behave, isn't it?"<p>

Li Xiao looks at him before twitching a little. "Yes. I believe this is where we should part ways."

"Oh…alright…" Týr mumbles, frowning.

"Ugh, if you're going to pout, fine. I will stay."

"I'm not pouting. Go away."

"If you say so." Li Xiao shrugs and pets Hanatamago before heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Kiddo!" Sadiq calls and Týr notices Li Xiao freeze in his tracks before quickly reappearing next to him.

"Hello Sadiq." Týr says, looking at Li Xiao curiously and whispering to him. "Why are you back?"

"I wanna see what you act like with your crush." A smirk comes to his lips. "It should be amusing."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hey! You two play nice!" Sadiq exclaims, wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders, making the teen blush.

"This is as much as you can get along with someone like Li Xiao…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"He's too overwhelmed by his love for me." Li Xiao says in a serious tone and Týr glares at him.

"I don't like you. Stop messing around."

"Haha! You get alone so well! I heard you beat up those boys bullying Týr, Li Xiao! Consider me grateful." Sadiq says and Li Xiao nods.

"Of course. Týr is my pal and helping him out makes me feel swell." Li Xiao says in a sarcastic tone only Týr notices, making the smaller teen stomp on his foot.

"Weren't you going home now?" Týr asks annoyed and Li Xiao shakes his head.

"I never intended to go home. Just away from you to do fun things."

"…You…"

"Well, let's do something, hm? Heracles is at the museum right now, let's meet up with him!" Sadiq says and Týr cringes at the thought of Li Xiao in a museum.

"Must we bring Li Xiao?"

"Yes, you must bring me." Li Xiao says smirking again. "However, you cannot bring the dog."

Týr looks at him annoyed. "I though you said we must bring you."

The Asian reaches over and pinches Týr's cheeks. "Stop being so cute, you."

"Hahah! You two stop flirting and get in the car!" Sadiq says and Týr shoots Li Xiao one last dirty look.

* * *

><p>Museum:<p>

They enter the museum and Sadiq runs over to Heracles.

"It must kill you to see him like that with his boyfriend." Li Xiao points out and Týr shrugs.

"Not really, I'm over him. So you can go off and steal candy from babies or whatever you do for fun."

"Not a chance in hell. There are other fun things to do in a museum after all." The brunette says, staring up at the large whale hanging above them before heading to a different wing.

"W-wait! Don't do anything stupid!" Týr calls, chasing after him.

"You were right, he really is into this guy." Heracles says and Sadiq nods.

"Told ya so! At least now he's gotten over his crush on me, though." Sadiq points out and Heracles nods.

"…It was kind of cute though."

"Yeah, it was." The Turk agrees, laughing a little.

* * *

><p>Týr and Li Xiao:<p>

"Don't so anything that will get me banned." Týr says as he catches up to Li Xiao in front of a statue. He looks down and notices Li Xiao reaching toward it. "Cut it out." The smaller teen orders, grabbing his hand and yanking it down.

"Well well…if you wanted to hold my hand you could have asked." Li Xiao teases before mockingly lacing their fingers together, making Týr gasp and pull back.

"Th-that's not what I'm doing idiot! Now don't touch anything!"

"You'll have to hold my hand for that, because otherwise it will wander…" The brunette says, reaching over to touch an old dress.

"S-stop!" Týr gasps, reaching around Li Xiao to grab his hand. As soon as he does though he loses his footing and topples over with Li Xiao landing on him, still holding his hand.

"You really are fun." Li Xiao says, an evil looking smirk coming to his face. He leans down, moving closer to Týr until Sadiq and Heracles come in.

"Whoa! In a museum? How shockingly ballsy of you Týr!" Sadiq teases.

"We can't say anything, though, Sadiq…" Heracles says, staring at the flustered look on Týr's face.

"W-we weren't doing anything! Now get off Li Xiao!" Týr whines and Li Xiao looks at him curiously.

"In front of everyone?" He teases, which goes unnoticed by Týr.

"Yes! Now just hurry and get off!" Týr commands, pushing at the unmoving Asian.

"Ok! Ok! You two need to be separated!" Sadiq says, lifting Li Xiao off of Týr before helping the flustered teen up. "Now, no more rolling around on the museum floor, ok you two?"

"Uhuh…" Týr mumbles bitterly, glaring at Li Xiao.

"We'll be right back you two, so behave!" Sadiq orders, taking Heracles's hand and walking away again.

"You did it on purpose. I'm not stupid. You heard their footsteps and made us fall." Týr says bitterly. "Now they're going to think we're…y-you know…"

Li Xiao smirks. "Oh, is that the impression it gave? Don't blame me for your clumsiness Týr."

"I can blame you for anything I want. It's your fault anyways. I felt you pushing me down."

"Maybe I just wanted to be on top of you."

"Maybe you just can't hold in the evil anymore. …I like the you from school better…" Týr mumbles without thinking and Li Xiao looks at him annoyed before pinning him to the wall.

"That was me and this is me. Don't like it? Then stay away from me, it's a big museum. I told you already, I'm not a secretly good person." Li Xiao says and Týr frowns, looking away.

"I know that, but…"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sadiq yells, coming over and separating them.

"We're not doing anything." Týr says and Li Xiao nods.

"Just a friendly talk." The Asian says and Sadiq glares over at him.

"Delinquents like you don't make people troubled with friendly conversations."

"Delinquents like me, huh?" Li Xiao asks amused before raising his hands up in mock surrender. "I may be a delinquent, but I'm not going to hurt him. You are all way too paranoid."

"You had him pinned to a wall." Sadiq says and Li Xiao shrugs.

"People grasp concepts better when they are completely focused on you."

Týr and Heracles watch as the two go back and forth, until Týr has enough. "Shut up you two. Li Xiao is fine, Sadiq. I just said something that hurt his feelings."

Li Xiao twitches and pouts a little. "You did not."

Sadiq looks at the two of them surprised. "Are you serious…? What could YOU say to hurt his feelings?"

"Private conversations are private, Sadiq." Týr says and Sadiq sighs.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Let's just look around, shall we?"

After half an hour of looking around, and constantly scolding Li Xiao for trying to mess with stuff, Týr reluctantly holds his hand to prevent it from wandering.

"…What are you doing?" Li Xiao asks, a small hint of surprise on his face as he looks at their hands.

"You said the only way to keep your hand from wandering would be to hold it. So I'm holding it." Týr says awkwardly and Li Xiao looks at their hands one more time before smirking.

"I have two hands you know."

"I'd gladly hold your other one, Li Xiao." Sadiq says from the other side of them and Li Xiao looks at him annoyed.

"Ugh, no fun." He rolls his eyes and looks back over to Týr, who is quite obviously embarrassed beyond belief. "Your hand is cold, Týr…and is it shaking?" The Asian teases, smirking at the flustered boy.

"D-don't you have somewhere else to be?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I could always leave you and go get that whale I've had my eye on. Placing that in Arthur's back yard would be awesome."

Sadiq chuckles at the idea and Týr stomps on Li Xiao's foot. Hard.

"Don't do anything to piss him off! I don't want to be punished for your stupidity!"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to stay here with you, huh?" Li Xiao asks and Týr twitches.

"You're the devil."

"Please Týr, you're getting me hot with all this sweet talk."

"WHA-?" Týr gasps, going bright red and making a mental note that if he ever sees Li Xiao in public again, he must run the opposite way. Every. Time.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After they finish at the museum, Sadiq and Heracles head home, leaving Li Xiao and Týr alone.

"I bet that was pretty disappointing, huh?" Týr asks, pulling his hand out of Li Xiao's. "There was no awkwardness between me and Sadiq. Not that you would be able to tell anyways, since I spent the majority of the time keeping you out of trouble. I didn't even have time to talk to Sadiq, really…" He mumbles, pouting a little.

"Oh? That's too bad. If only you people weren't such nerds I could have entertained myself easily." Li Xiao says and Týr fumes.

"Then you should have just left! You were acting like a little kid, trying to touch everything. Stupid out of control idiot…" Týr groans and the brunette looks at him amused.

"Hmmm…out of control, huh? You're the idiot, Týr." Li Xiao says, flicking the boy on the forehead before heading off.

"Wh-where are you going?" Týr asks annoyed, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, I don't know…I'm craving some sweets, so perhaps I will steal some from a baby? Since that's apparently what I do." Li Xiao says and Týr pouts.

"Fine, I didn't want to walk home with you anyways…"He mumbles to himself before burying his hands in his coat pockets and heading the other way.

* * *

><p>AN: lD This thing...is so filler-y...it's insane. Oh well. It's what happens when you write one story PRETTY MUCH EVERY FUCKING DAY! Li Xiao is so evil...so...so evil. If you don't know what I mean...then there might just be a chance of me succeeding in subtlety yet!*highly doubtful* And, for the record, lacing fingers with someone who doesnt want to is a sure-fire way to get them to leave you alone so you can touch something. Believe me, my friends have done it a thousand times to me. Even the licking of the hands thing, but I was like 'naahh, Li Xiao isn't going to do that, it's TOO childish.' I hope this one doesnt suck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Six: Tutoring**_

* * *

><p>Týr heads into the principal's office, having been called down. When he enters the large room he notices on the principal's couch is an older teen with white hair like his and piercing red eyes. He had to admit to himself it looked pretty cool.<p>

"You called me, Mr. Vargas?" He says and a man with curly brown hair grins at him.

"I did, Týr! Now you see, that boy over there is Gilbert and he needs your help in a class. You see, he took his sweet time choosing a language class this year and he ended up with Icelandic."

"Sadly!" Gilbert interjects, his face buried in a comic book and Týr looks at him annoyed.

"What's wrong with Icelandic?" Týr asks and Gilbert scoffs.

"It's stupid and completely unawesome! That's what's wrong with it! Romulus you are too cruel, giving the awesome me that language! No one even cares about it!" Gilbert says and Romulus sighs.

"Gilbert, you are going to hurt Týr's feelings."

The smaller teen huffs and looks over to Romulus. "I'm not hurt. So I have to help this idiot with it?"

"I'm not an idiot you little-!"

"Sadly, yes. Now I have scheduled a time you are both free for you to meet up in the library, ok?" Romulus asks and Týr looks at the time.

"But that's when I meet…" His voice trails off, not wanting Romulus to give him a hard time for hanging out with a 'delinquent' like Li Xiao. Although he's pretty sure Gilbert is a delinquent as well. "Yeah, sure, that will be fine…" Týr mumbles and Romulus grins.

"Great! So you two will meet up there later today, si~?" Romulus asks and both boys nod.

"Sure thing, pops! I'll meet with the nerd later!" Gilbert says, still looking at his book.

"Alright, you two are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr slowly heads to the library, no longer looking forward to it now that he has to tutor that annoying other guy. When he enters, he nods to Caroline and goes back to his and Li Xiao's normal table, seeing only Gilbert there with his feet up on the table.

"Put your feet down and get your notebook out." He orders and Gilbert looks over, his eyes widening a little.

"Whoa, you're pretty cute." Gilbert says and Týr rolls his eyes, sitting next to the older teen.

"Uhuh…" Týr mumbles, still annoyed with the older teen about his harsh words on Icelandic. "Let's just-"

"Your hair is almost as awesome as mine!" Gilbert exclaims and reaches over, running a hand through his hair. "It's really soft, too! How awesome!"

Týr goes bright red and turns to look at him surprised as the older teen continues to stroke his hair. "Y-you…!"

"What are you doing?" An almost venomous voice asks and they both look over to see Li Xiao, looking annoyed.

"Holy-! You have a boyfriend, Týr? Respect! Although I am way more awesome than him!" Gilbert says and Li Xiao walks over, grabbing the back of Týr's chair and dragging it, along with the boy, over to the other side of the table to sit next to him.

"What are you, stupid Týr? You don't sit next to a member of the bad touch trio." Li Xiao says and Týr groans.

"I'm his tutor. I figured it would be easier to teach him like that."

"No. You'll just distract him with your 'soft hair'. Sit over here."

Gilbert looks at Li Xiao annoyed. "Hey! This is our tutoring time together! You're the one no one wants here."

"That isn't even remotely true. But I guess an idiot like you wouldn't be able to tell when you aren't wanted." Li Xiao says calmly before they both look to Týr.

"Don't look at me. Just shut up and read Li Xiao while I help Gilbert."

"Kesesese! That's right, come over here and help me." Gilbert says and Týr glares.

"You shut up too." The smallest teen orders and Gilbert smirks.

"Only if you make me."

Týr looks at him confused. "How do I-?"

"I'll make you shut up." Li Xiao says bitterly and Gilbert glares.

"I'll only shut up if it's Týr who makes me."

"I still haven't heard how I would-"

"You're NOT kissing Týr." The brunette says firmly and Týr goes bright red.

"Wh-wha-?" Týr looks at them both confused before moving his chair a little closer to Li Xiao. "I'm not kissing anyone. Now everyone shut up, and Gilbert open up your book."

Gilbert smirks defiantly at Li Xiao before smiling at Týr. "Of course." He opens his book and listens to Týr, being very behaved. Once they finally finish Gilbert smiles at Týr again. "I take it back. I think Icelandic is awesome!"

Týr looks at him surprised. "R-really…?"

"He lies." Li Xiao says bitterly and Gilbert glares at him.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean I don't!" He says and Li Xiao raises a brow.

"When did I say I didn't like it? I don't really care either way. Languages are languages." Li Xiao says before picking up one of his mangas. "All that matters is that I can talk to those I want to talk to."

"Hmph, Prussian is the most awesome." Gilbert says and Li Xiao smirks.

"Isn't that a dead country? Don't you mean German?" He teases and Gilbert fumes.

"YOU-!"

"Shut up you two, you're annoying." Týr says and reaches into Li Xiao's backpack to pull out another manga to read. "We're done with today's work so everyone just be quiet or get along."

"Fine." Li Xiao and Gilbert mumble, crossing their arms.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After the final bell Týr heads to his locker and packs his bag before turning to see Gilbert. "Huh?"

"Hey there! The awesome me has decided to escort you home!" Gilbert says and Týr looks at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I want to!"

"…I'm understandably suspicious…" Týr mumbles and Gilbert laughs.

"Kesesesese! I won't bite!"

"Ah, Týr, here you are." Li Xiao says, grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gilbert yells, chasing after them until Li Xiao hides them somewhere.

"…What the hell are you doing?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I'm bored, don't like Gilbert, and decided for fun I would keep you from him. Is that such a horrible thing?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry, we're getting something to eat." Li Xiao says, sneaking out with him and going out the back door to a motorcycle.

"…There should be limits on how many clichés one person fits into." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Coming from the embodiment of clichés himself. And I don't fit all that many delinquent clichés. I'm pretty sure what I'm doing while spending time with you cancels out any clichés." Li Xiao points out before handing Týr a helmet. "Now shut up and get on."

Týr shakes his head no and backs away. "I-I'm not getting on that death trap."

"Ah…another nerd cliché." Li Xiao says before walking over to Týr and gently plopping the helmet on his head before strapping it on. "There, now shut up and get on with me." He sits down and pats the seat behind him before Týr reluctantly gets on, wrapping his arms around Li Xiao's waist tightly. "…I haven't even started it…"

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Týr pouts and Li Xiao starts up the motorcycle, making Týr move even closer to him.

"Heh, coward." Li Xiao teases before speeding down the road to a McDonalds.

"McDonalds, huh…?" Týr mumbles, getting off the motorcycle and kicking Li Xiao.

"Ow. You hate this place that much?" Li Xiao asks and Týr glares.

"No, I hate your driving that much. Ass." Týr mumbles before walking into the McDonalds, followed by Li Xiao. They quickly order their food and sit down, only to have Gilbert appear moments later.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HIM FROM ME!" Gilbert yells, pointing at Li Xiao accusingly.

"Yes I did." Li Xiao says, continuing to eat his food.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY UNAWESOME OF YOU!"

"No, it was the right amount of awesome." The brunette says and Týr groans.

"Why don't you sit and eat with us, Gilbert?" He offers, making Li Xiao twitch a little.

"I'm so sorry, Týr. I have to go with my friends. Give me your number and we can hang out AWAY from this ass." Gilbert says and Li Xiao glares at him.

"You won't get rid of me."

"We'll see about that! The awesome me is capable of many things!"

Týr ignored them as they continue to stare each other down and writes his number on a napkin for Gilbert. "Here you go."

Gilbert smirks triumphantly and waves it in front of Li Xiao's face. "I have his number! What do you have?"

Li Xiao shrugs. "His first date."

Týr and Gilbert look at him confused. "HUH?" They yell in unison and Li Xiao nods.

"Oh yeah, the other day we spent the whole day together, and I bought us lunch. We even turned it into a double date." Li Xiao says and Týr twitches.

"How was that-?"

"We held hands the whole way through the museum…among other things. Quite romantic." The brunette says, his sarcastic tone being missed by Gilbert, but luckily not Týr.

"HELD HANDS?" Gilbert cries out and Týr blushes. "Is that true, Týr?"

"…Yeah…." Týr mumbles before looking up at Gilbert. "B-but it was only because he was being bad!"

Gilbert looks at him confused. "Being bad…? Wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OTHER THINGS'?" He yells, glaring at Li Xiao.

"Well…we had a little fun in an empty wing." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him flustered.

"Stop saying things!" Týr groans and Gilbert nods.

"Yeah! Stop lying! Right, Týr?" Gilbert asks and Týr coughs awkwardly.

"W-well…something happened...but it wasn't fun…for anyone…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"Speak for yourself."

Gilbert twitches and glares at Li Xiao, before heading out.

"You two are annoying." Týr says, now done with his food. "What exactly do you keep fighting about anyways?"

Li Xiao looks at him almost annoyed. "Sometimes you piss me off."

"Wha-? Well you piss me off, too! Why can't you just-?" Týr huffs and crosses his arms and pouts. "You're mean."

The brunette shrugs and looks at Týr. "Sometimes you can be mean, too."

"I guess…" The smaller teen mumbles and sighs. "Tore is going to be pissed when he finds out I'm tutoring a guy who wants me…"

Li Xiao smirks. "Oh wow, you actually noticed. Color me impressed."

Týr pouts. "I can tell these things, too, you ass."

"Only because he's painfully obvious. If he was even slightly trying to be subtle, or capable of being subtle, you would never notice." Li Xiao points out and Týr huffs.

"Well, if someone loves someone, or just likes them, and really wants to be with them they won't be subtle, right?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Would you be subtle?"

"I would ignore it." The smaller teen says, catching Li Xiao off-guard.

"Really now?" Li Xiao asks, intrigued.

"Yeah, don't see them wanting me…"

"Gilbert wants you."

"Th-that's different, it's not in a romantic way. He probably just wants to sleep with me." Týr says nonchalantly and Li Xiao almost chokes on his drink, trying not to laugh.

"Y-you seem pretty calm about that."

"Why not? I-I mean…" The smaller teen blushes brightly and looks at the table. "I have you to help me…right?"

Li Xiao smirks and leans back in the booth. "I suppose you do…"

Týr looks at him shyly. "D-do you…I mean…are we…f-friends...?" His face goes bright red and Li Xiao snickers.

"You're such a kid, Týr." He leans forward and pets his hair. "We can be friends. If it makes you shut up."

Týr pouts. "I'm pretty sure that's not what friends say…"

"It's what I say, so deal with it."

* * *

><p>AN:Love trianlge~! Why? BECAUSE I CAN! I have already been told this is not a fail...but I still can't help but think it is. Mostly because I was watching a shitty movie during it and when that happens I look at everything like it's shitty...so..yeah...Oh, and incase you havent noticed...this is being updated after a chapter of every other work of mine. XD So far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Seven: Friendship**_

* * *

><p>Týr sighs to himself as yet another day is spent with Gilbert all over him and Li Xiao is insulting the Prussian. Technically Gilbert is German, but to the teen himself, he is one hundred percent Prussian. He speaks the old language fluently, knows all the history from beginning to end, and even gets a little misty-eye when talking about its collapse.<p>

Týr has to admit that it's admirable to see someone so patriotic, even if his patriotism does belong to a dead country. Nonetheless, this is the main point of most of Gilbert and Li Xiao's arguments. Like right now.

"It figures an idiot like you would love an idiotic country that couldn't even survive." Li Xiao says, pulling Týr out of his thoughts as he feels Gilbert's arms tighten around his shoulders.

"Li Xiao!" Týr scolds and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Li Xiao mumbles before Gilbert begins to bury his face in Týr's hair, pretending to be upset. "Hey. Get off him." The brunette orders.

"No! He's comforting me! Aren't you, Týr?" Gilbert asks and Týr looks away annoyed.

"I guess…but you shouldn't take it to heart. I think it's admirable that you are so dedicated to something…" Týr mumbles awkwardly, making Gilbert look at him starry eyed and Li Xiao looks at them surprised.

"Seriously?" Li Xiao and Gilbert ask in unison before Gilbert smirks.

"So you like when someone feels strongly about something?" The Prussian asks and Týr shrugs.

"I guess…but technically everyone feels strongly about something…" Týr mumbles before looking at Gilbert. "But...your dedication is pretty cool."

Gilbert nods, wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders. "You know…I could be just as dedicated to you, if you want."

Týr blushes and Li Xiao stands up from his seat, yanking the Iceland from his seat and dragging him to the other side of the table to sit next to him.

"Go away, Gilbert." Li Xiao orders and Gilbert glares.

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides, Antonio is busy with his boyfriend Lovino, and Francis is just…well….busy being Francis." Gilbert says and Li Xiao stares at him.

"Not our problem. Go away."

"Be nice, Li Xiao." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"You're not my mother."

"No, I'm your friend."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "You would throw that in my face, wouldn't you?"

"It's not a bad thing, you jerk." Týr mumbles and Gilbert nods.

"Don't worry! I'm very happy to be friends!" Gilbert exclaims and Li Xiao glares.

"He never said you were friends. Go away."

Týr rolls his eyes and groans. "So annoying…"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Gilbert heads into the hall to go home when he notices Týr heading out with his head down and shoulders slumped. "Hm? Eis?" He runs over and pats the boy on the back. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Týr looks at him weakly. "Nothing."

"Hey! Come on! You can tell me!" Gilbert exclaims and Týr frowns.

"I'm fine…" Týr says and Gilbert frowns.

"If you says so…I have to go now. See you tomorrow." Gilbert mumbles, patting him on the head before hesitantly leaving. Once he's gone Li Xiao comes up, staring at Týr's face.

"What happened?" Li Xiao asks and Týr pouts.

"It's nothing." The smaller teen groans and Li Xiao grabs his face, tilting it up.

"You're not bleeding or bruised…so no one hurt you, right?" Li Xiao asks, reaching out to check under Týr's shirt.

"D-don't! I wasn't beat up!" Týr exclaims, slapping his hand away.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Li Xiao asks, staring down at him intensely.

"I-I..." Týr mumbles before Li Xiao grabs his wrist and drags him to his house. "N-no way! I won't go in there! Yao is crazy!"

"No one is home today until late, so come on." Li Xiao orders, dragging Týr inside.

When they enter, Týr stares in awe at the home. It's large, very large, which makes sense seeing as how there are eight people living there. It's also very Asian, which is not racist in the least. Ok, maybe a little. But it looks almost exactly like the houses in the books Li Xiao keeps letting Týr borrow.

"It's nice." Týr mumbles as he takes off his shoes at the doorway before following Li Xiao to his room. The room, along with the whole house, is all one floor and so Li Xiao opens his screen door, leading Týr to the wrap around porch-like area looking out to a large pond surrounded by flowers.

"So are you going to tell me?" Li Xiao asks and Týr looks away.

"This place is very olden-day Japanese."

"Don't change the subject."

Týr frowns and looks over to a small furry dog who comes over. "Oh, hello…" He looks at the tag and smiles. "Pochi."

Pochi barks and jumps into Týr's lap before Li Xiao reaches over and grabs his shirt collar, pulling his face closer.

"Stop messing around. I demand an answer." Li Xiao says and Týr looks up at him sadly.

"But…Li Xiao…" He mumbles and Li Xiao lightly blushes, letting go of him and looking away annoyed.

"Don't make that face, just tell me."

Týr looks away annoyed. "It's stupid."

"No it isn't."

"You will laugh at me."

"No I won't, just fucking say it." Li Xiao groans.

"…I'm not actually very likeable, am I?" Týr asks and Li Xiao looks at him surprised. "I know I'm not, you don't have to lie. I'm well aware…but that doesn't mean I want it thrown in my face…"

Li Xiao looks at him angrily. "Who said that to you?"

"What does it matter? They weren't wrong." Týr sighs in annoyance. "Having you and Gilbert around give me spoils me, like they said…"

Li Xiao looks at him and awkwardly wraps an arm around Týr's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Heh, socially hated nerd…you fill too many stereotypes."

Týr pouts. "You're not helping…but I guess I do fit the stereotypes…I'm not the most interesting…or best looking…or anything like that…but…"

"Shut up, you're being annoying." Li Xiao groans and Týr glares.

"I'm upset! As a friend, you should help me feel better!"

The brunette looks away annoyed. "I'll kill them, that'll make you feel better and stop us from having some sappy heart-to-heart talk."

Týr rolls his eyes. "That's what comes with friendship.

"Then count me out." Li Xiao says, getting up to leave and Týr grabs his hand.

"Listen here you ass…"

"Fine. Fine. We'll try this." The brunette mumbles, sitting down again. "I'm going to say this once and only once. So you will listen and you will not fight with anything I say." He looks at Týr. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so we are just going to take all of the possible and annoying things you could say and reply to them as I see fit."

"But-!" Týr gets silenced by a finger to his lips.

"What did I say? Alright, now then first of all, you are not boring. I don't spend time doing things I think are useless, or spending time with boring people. So stop saying stupid things like that. Secondly, you are good looking. More than good looking. And we will leave it at that. THEN there's the fact that you are liked by people. They just don't approach you because you're quiet and shy and lots of people just don't know how to talk to that. Gilbert immediately liked you when he started talking to you. So shut up. NOW. We are done with this conversation." Li Xiao mumbles, looking away to hide the feint blush.

"Li Xiao…"

"Conversation. Over." Li Xiao says firmly and gets up, heading back inside.

"F-fine…but at least feed me…" Týr mumbles, following him inside with Pochi.

"I'm not your maid brat, get your own food."

"It's your house!"

"It's Yao's house." Li Xiao corrects and Týr fumes.

"You're pissing me off."

"Well the feeling is mutual."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After a few hours of playing video games, Li Xiao looks down at his watch and sighs.

"You might want to leave now, everyone will be home soon."

Týr gasps and jumps up, quickly putting on his shoes and going to the door to leave, being stopped by Li Xiao.

"Calm down, you have time." Li Xiao says, looking Týr over before patting him on the head. "Good to see you're not pouting anymore."

Týr blushes. "Y-you…" He smiles a little. "Thanks for cheering me up."

The brunette blushes lightly and backs away. "That's not what I did."

"You're a good friend." Týr says before leaning forward and hugging him, making Li Xiao tense up.

"Wh-whatever. Just get off."

"Make me."

"Hmm...ten minutes until-" Li Xiao gets cuts off by Týr pushing away and heading out the door.

"Good night Li Xiao, got to go!"

"Heh, good night, Týr."

* * *

><p>AN: Randomness is random. I just wanted Tyr to doubt himself a little and Li Xiao to be all awkwardly nice. I'll say who said it next chapter. (and Li Xiao will promptly kill them.*shot*) I need to bring manga back to this. XD AND I KNOW EXACTLY HOW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or No.6  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance **

_**Chapter Eight: Forget titles, no one reads them anyways.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Týr yawns and sits down next to Li Xiao in the library.<p>

"Where's the idiot?" Li Xiao asks and Týr lays his head down on the table, cradling it in his arms.

"…He's on his way…" Týr murmurs and Li Xiao begins flicking rolled up pieces of paper at him.

"Is he now?"

"What are you doing?"

"Punishing you." Li Xiao says, flicking more paper.

"For WHAT?" Týr groans, hiding his face in his arms.

"For bringing that thing into the library with us."

"He's not a thing, don't be mean."

"That's actually me being nice." Li Xiao points out, now poking Týr's cheek. "So are you ever going to tell me who fucked with you that day?"

"No."

"I'll find them, Týr. I always find who I'm looking for." The brunette says in a dark tone, making Týr look up at him curiously.

"Why do you even care? It's over and done with." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao twitches.

"They pissed me off. I'm not going to take it so lightly."

"B-because-?"

"They made me say stupid shit that I can't take back." Li Xiao answers bitterly and Týr sighs.

"…Oh…" Týr looks down sadly.

"Hm? What are you so-?"

"THE AWESOME ME HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" Gilbert exclaims before getting a harsh 'shut up' from Caroline.

"Good morning." Týr greets and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Did you have to come?"

"IF I didn't, who would Týr have to spend time with and amuse him?" Gilbert asks, sitting on the other side of Týr.

"I don't know…a piece of string would suffice in being more amusing than you." Li Xiao says and Gilbert flips him off, possessively wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders.

"So! I was thinking…you need to go on a date, Týr." Gilbert says and Týr looks at him.

"…Why…?"

"Because every boy should go on at least one date by your age."

Li Xiao looks over annoyed. "I haven't-"

"Or they're just a loser!" Gilbert exclaims and Týr looks at him curiously.

"How many dates have you had?"

"Hm….about…seven?" The oldest teen answers and Týr sighs.

"I see…and who would I be going on this date with?" He asks, his eyes drifting towards Li Xiao before Gilbert pulls him closer.

"The most awesome person for a first date! Me!"

Li Xiao jumps up and grabs Týr, yanking him out of his seat. "We're leaving."

"Wh-? Leave him alone! We aren't done talking!" Gilbert yells and Li Xiao ignores him, dragging the annoyed Týr out and to the roof.

"What are you doing Li Xiao?" Týr asks as the older teen sits down in front of the door.

"I'm tired of him. He's in the way."

"Of what?"

"Any possible fun things." Li Xiao says and Týr groans.

"You're just mad about the date."

"What date? You're not going on a date."

The Icelander glares at him. "Who are you to tell me I'm not?"

"Fine. Do it."

"Who says I want to do it?"

Li Xiao looks at Týr annoyed. "Make up your mind."

Týr sighs and sits next to Li Xiao. "…Dates…usually end in a kiss, don't they?"

"That's how it usually goes, yes."

"A-and he's been on a bunch of dates…so he'd be expecting a kiss, right?"

"Probably." Li Xiao mumbles in distaste and Týr looks over at him shyly.

"I've never kissed someone before…"

"No shit."

"I-I'm being serious!" Týr whines and Li Xiao groans.

"Do you actually want to go on a date with him?"

"I don't want to go on a date with anyone. Can't people just be friends?" The smaller teen asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Don't go on the date then."

"…I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Li Xiao gets up. "Then let me."

"No. Why don't we all just do something together?"

"It will be a cold day in hell before I do that."

Týr sighs. "I figured you would say that…" He thinks for a minute, staring at Li Xiao, before standing up as well. "Um...I think…I will go. But I won't kiss him."

Li Xiao nods and goes to say something when there's a slam on the door.

"HEY! LET ME TALK TO TYR!" Gilbert yells and Týr opens the door, allowing the Prussian to enter the roof. "You! Stop taking him from me!" He whines, pulling Týr into his arms.

"I didn't take anything." Li Xiao says and Gilbert glares.

"LIES!"

"I'll go somewhere with you. But not a date. We can go as friends, right?"

Gilbert pouts a little. "I guess…"

Týr nods and leans over, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"WHA-?" Li Xiao chokes out in anger before covering his mouth.

"Heheh…heheh…" Gilbert laughs, grinning like an idiot. "I'm gonna…go now~!" He smirks at Li Xiao. "Bye."

"What the hell was that?" Li Xiao asks after Gilbert's gone.

"A kiss on the cheek. It's how you thank friends, isn't it?" Týr asks innocently and Li Xiao twitches.

"No."

"Don't worry; I won't do it to you." The smaller teen says before walking towards the gate surrounding the edge of the roof.

"Good." Li Xiao says and notices Týr frown. "I only accept good kisses."

"Hmph! Like you've ever kissed someone." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao walks over.

"You're right; I don't waste my time on stupid stuff like that." The brunette says as he moves to stand right in front of Týr, backing him up against a wall. "Wouldn't you agree? It's stupid…"

Týr looks up at him confused as Li Xiao rests his hands on either side of the boy's head. "I-it is…I guess…"

"That's right, you shouldn't go around kissing people."

"Probably not."

Li Xiao leans forward and presses his forehead against the other teen's. "Definitely not."

Týr's heart begins to pound in his ears and his eyes slowly start to close as he instinctively leans forward. Li Xiao lets him come closer, until they're a hairs-width apart, before pulling away.

"Good. You should not go around kissing people." The brunette says, smirking at the disappointed and confused look in Týr's eyes. "You also might want to explain to Gilbert that it was simply a 'thank you kiss' or whatever."

Týr lets out a heavy sigh and nods. "Yeah…I suppose it could be misconstrued…I have only actually done it to family members before…" He looks up at Li Xiao guiltily. "I lead him on, didn't I...?"

Li Xiao smirks. "You did."

Týr thinks for a minute and realizes something. "Then again…he is pretty good looking…" He mumbles, watching for Li Xiao's reaction.

"Only if you're a narcissist."

"I could be, you never know."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes and looks at the large clock on a tower nearby. "…You know your class is starting."

"I know. I can tell time…"

"You're not going?"

Týr shrugs. "Apparently not."

Li Xiao smirks and leans forward. "You want to have fun with me instead, huh?"

"Wh-what kind of fun?" Týr asks, instantly regretting it when he sees Li Xiao's amused look.

"Hm...I can show you what's in here." He answers, pulling out an oversized bag.

"Where the hell has that been?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"With me, obviously." He begins pulling out clothes and makeup and cameras.

"Wh-what is…?"

"Cosplay. I promised Meilin that I would cosplay these characters…" Li Xiao says, holding up a picture of two boys.

"…Nezumi and Sion from No.6?" Týr asks and Li Xiao nods. "…Wh-who will play Sion…?"

"I don't know. Meilin maybe.."

"But there's no wig…Meilin is the girl with long brown hair, right?" The Icelander asks and Li Xiao nods. "I will cosplay him if I can keep Sion's stuff."

"No way. That cost Arthur over $300 dollars." Li Xiao says and Týr twitches.

"…Arthur….? You….you stole his wallet didn't you?"

"Please, that would be noticed. I stole his card and pin number."

"…If you don't want me to tell him, you'll give it back to him." Týr warns and Li Xiao shrugs.

"If you don't want Arthur to kill you as well, you'll keep quiet. And stop eyeing the coat, you're not keeping it."

The Icelander frowns and looks at Li Xiao sadly. "But…I really want…to have it…."

Li Xiao stares at him surprised, wondering if he's looking cute on purpose. "Well…as retardedly cute as that is…I'd have to say no."

Týr looks at him annoyed. "There was nothing in that sentence that didn't piss me off."

"There's nothing in that expression that doesn't make me want to laugh at you."

"I hate you."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"…I-if you're going to…keep his card information….perhaps you could buy me one?" Týr asks. "It's Arthur's money, after all. I wouldn't mind helping to piss him off…"

Li Xiao looks at him surprised. "I don't think I have ever been more proud of you than at this moment. I guess I can get you one. It'll be, like, a birthday present or something…I guess."

"My birthday has already gone by."

"Then it's a late birthday present. Shut up."

Týr smiles at him. "When is your birthday?"

"July first, it's gone by as well."

"…You were born after me?"

"Only in month, not in year." Li Xiao says and Týr nods.

"Ok…but um…is there something you would like? I mean, you're…"

"No. I don't want anything."

Týr crosses his arms and huffs. "Well fine, I'll just waste my money on something crappy that you won't like and you'll have to take it anyways because I won't be able to return it and-"

"Shut up. Don't waste money."

"Then I'll make you something."

Li Xiao looks at him curiously. "When did you suddenly turn into such a girl?"

Týr twitches. "I'm not being a girl. I feel bad when someone does something for me, so I have to return the favor. It doesn't matter now anyways, because I know what I'm going to do."

"I don't want anything."

"Shut up, you're being annoying."

Li Xiao huffs. "You're one to talk."

* * *

><p>AN: I WOULD SELL MY SOUL FOR A SION COAT! JUST! SAYING! Yeah, next chapter will be the non-date. (Canada will appear! Oooooooo~!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Nine: A non-date**_

* * *

><p>Týr sighs and shifts awkwardly in his seat. After school is he and Gilbert's non-date, and because of that everything is so tense today. Li Xiao is sitting awfully close, a strange air of protectiveness around him. Then of course there's Gilbert, who is prattling on about all the things they will do today. Finally having enough of the tense feeling, Týr stands up.<p>

"I'm going to the bathroom. Behave." He orders before leaving the room.

"Why are you so intent on keeping him away from me?" Gilbert asks once Týr is gone.

"He deserves better than a pervert." Li Xiao mumbles, hitting a nerve.

"He deserves better than a delinquent as well. Tell me, how much trouble have you caused him already? You put him on Arthur's shit list in record time. Without the kid doing anything." Gilbert says and Li Xiao glares.

"I never said I deserved him either. Do you see me asking him on dates? Why don't you go after someone else?" Li Xiao asks and Gilbert fumes, standing from his seat and glaring at the Asian.

"I don't have to answer that!"

The Asian looks at him curiously. "…So you want someone else?" He asks before glaring at Gilbert. "DON'T lead Týr on."

"I'm not leading him on! I like him!" Gilbert yells and Li Xiao continues glaring at him.

"You like someone else."

"Liked."

"Liar." Li Xiao mumbles before putting a finger to his lips for Gilbert to keep quiet as Týr returns.

Looking around confused, Týr sighs. "You two fought."

"He started it." Li Xiao says, pointing to Gilbert.

"I did not!"

"Don't care who started it. Just shut up." Týr mumbles, sitting next to Li Xiao and sighing. "You're both exhausting."

"Týr have you had a crush on anyone?" Gilbert asks, making the smaller teen blush.

"No…" Týr mumbles, his eyes venturing towards Li Xiao.

"Good!" Gilbert exclaims, not noticing the subtle look. "But! You understand that people go through many crushes, right?" He asks and the boy nods, confused. "So…you understand I've had many crushes before you?"

Týr raises a brow. "You really have a crush on me? I see…of course I understand that. But…I don't…"

"AWESOME! I'LL MEET YOU AFTER SCHOOL!" Gilbert exclaims, smirking at Li Xiao before running off happily.

"…I think I have a headache…" Týr mumbles, clutching his forehead.

"Maybe you're sick. You should go straight to bed after school." Li Xiao says, placing a hand on the boy's forehead.

"N-no…I can't…I'm hanging out with Gilbert to day." Týr says before moving Li Xiao's hand. "Nice try, though."

"I wouldn't feel right if I just let it happen." Li Xiao shrugs and pulls out a new manga. "Here. Read this."

Týr looks down and rolls his eyes. "I don't want to see reverse harem story. Those are stupid…along with harem ones, actually. It's stupid." He mumbles, handing him the book back.

"You should read it…since you're living it." Li Xiao murmurs and Týr looks at him confused.

"Hm? Since I'm whating it?"

"'Whating' isn't a word, Týr."

"Murmuring is rude, delinquent." Týr huffs and Li Xiao looks at him curiously.

"Oh? Not saying my name? Oh right, you only say it when you want something." Li Xiao teases and Týr blushes. "Why do you avoid my name so much? Hm?"

"Why must you make something out of nothing?" Týr mumbles annoyed and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Why do you go on dates with guys you have no interest in?"

"It's not a date."  
>"He thinks it is."<p>

"He knows it's not. What does it matter to you anyways?" The smaller teen asks and Li Xiao goes quiet for a minute.

"I have class." The brunette says before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>After school:<p>

Týr meets up with Gilbert outside of the school and the Prussian grins.

"Ready?" The silver haired teen asks and Týr nods, following Gilbert to his car.

"I thought you and your friends came together in Francis' car everyday…" Týr mumbles, suddenly feeling awkward being alone with Gilbert.

"Usually, yes, but not when I'm going on a date!" Gilbert exclaims before noticing the awkward shifting Týr's now doing. "Oh…right…I meant NON date. An AWESOME non date!"

Týr looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Just what are we going to do that will be so 'awesome'?"

"We'll go see a totally awesome movie-!"

"Not romantic."

"…Ok…why?" Gilbert asks, feeling a bit let down.

"Number one, romantic ones are for dates, and number two, romantic movies are boring." Týr says and Gilbert shrugs.

"Can't argue with you there. Alright, so what kind?"

"Horror."

Gilbert's eyes light up. "YES! HORROR IS AWESOME!" He exclaims, scenarios of a scared Týr running through his head.

Týr looks at him confused at the sudden excitement before shrugging it off. "So, are we eating as well?"

"Hmm….you want to?"

"Well…I do like to eat. But I can wait til after the movie and eat at home." The smaller teen mumbles, looking through his wallet. "I am pretty short on money after all."

Gilbert looks at him affronted by the action. "What is that doing out? I'm paying for the non-date!"

"No, because that would make it a date." Týr points out and Gilbert groans.

"Then I'm buying two tickets, and if you don't take one you're wasting my money." Gilbert says, using the trick he always does with self-reliant dates.

"Actually…it would be YOU wasting your money. I have already told you I'm paying for mine." Týr says and Gilbert groans.

"This is a very un-cute side of you I'm seeing."

"I'm a boy. I'm not cute anyways."

Gilbert groans again and starts the car, heading to the movies.

* * *

><p>Movies:<p>

Gilbert looks at the board above their head with movie listings and smiles at Týr. "So! What do you want to see?"

"There's only one horror movie. We're seeing that, right?" Týr asks and the Prussian laughs nervously, having forgot.

"Of course! The awesome me was just testing you!"

They both get their tickets and Gilbert gets a bunch of candy and other snacks before they sit down for the movie. Týr looks down awkwardly, staring at his feet. No matter how he looks at it, even if they each bought their own tickets, it's still like a date.

"What usually happens at this point if you're on a date?" He asks, immediately getting Gilbert's full attention.

"Kesese! I could show-!" Gilbert stops at the glare he receives from the boyo and sits back in his seat. "Well…usually I would be holding hands with them and feeding them snacks. Then when the lights go off…"

"Ok. I get it." Týr says quickly, making sure to grab his own box of licorice from the older teen's hands. "So you're cheesy."

"It's not cheesy! It's what couples do!"

"Cheesy."

Gilbert huffs and looks away. "Well only to someone who doesn't like touching."

"Exactly. Which is why I find it cheesy."

"Liar." Gilbert accuses and Týr looks at him confused. "You let Li Xiao do whatever he wants. Hell, you would probably let him kiss you." He mumbles, sinking in his seat and pouting.

"I've let you do whatever you want within reason as well. Hug me, play with my hair, etc. it doesn't mean I'll let you kiss me. So why would he be any different?" Týr asks, trying to force the blush on his face to go down at the memory of the rooftop a little while ago.

"Because he's different."

"You're both my friends." Týr says before the lights go out and the movie begins.

"Hm…well, tonight I will also be your awesome protector from the scary things on screen!" Gilbert says and Týr shrugs, taking a drink of his soda.

"Whatever."

About thirty minutes in, when the 'scary stuff' is getting more and more intense, Týr groans to himself. Not only is his drink almost empty, but he also has a terrified Prussian clinging to his arm and screaming into his ear. It's not exactly what he would call 'fun'. Maybe if it wasn't making his arm go numb and right ear go deaf, it would be funny. But thanks to those things, it isn't. Although he's pretty sure Li Xiao would see the humor in it.

He frowns to himself, wishing Li Xiao WAS there. He likes Gilbert, but they have so little in common that it's weird being alone with him. Okay, so he does like Li Xiao more, a lot more. Than anyone else. But Li Xiao has no interest in those sort of feelings and would either laugh at Týr's misfortune of getting a crush on someone so impossible, or feel too awkward around the smaller teen and stop talking to him. Whichever the result, none sound too fun to Týr, so it's best to ignore them. Although he must admit, a part of him accepted going with Gilbert tonight in an attempt to make Li Xiao jealous.

It could play out like one of those romantic movies Tore secretly watches, where the guy doesn't realize his feelings until the girl begins going out with someone else. He would then run to her, or him in this case, and tell…that person that he loves them and always has. However, Týr isn't stupid, there isn't a hopeless romantic hidden inside of him. He knows Li Xiao won't do anything except get annoyed because he just doesn't like Gilbert. Also, Týr is not heartless enough to actually play it all off as a date just to get Li Xiao jealous, hurting Gilbert in the process. So there will be no amazing romantic gestures tonight from any secret flames.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After the movie, Týr pries Gilbert off of him and they head out, Gilbert desperately trying to cover his ass.

"So did you feel better when I pretended to be scared? Bet you did, right? The awesome me always knows how to make people feel better!"

"…Uhuh…." Týr mumbles, following the Prussian to the park down the hill from the movie theater. Sadly, the stupid park reminds him of Li Xiao, since that's the person he last went here with.

"So-!" Gilbert gets cut off from whatever 'awesome' thing he was about to say by the call of a breathless boy.

"G-Gil!" The boy hollers, spotting them and running down the hill. He is blonde and wears glasses, Týr is pretty sure he's from Canada, but he doesn't remember.

"Birdie? What are you doing here?" Gilbert asks, staring at the boy in a way that's now painfully familiar to Týr. It's the same way he looks at Li Xiao. How does he know? Because a few days ago Elizaveta took a shit load of pictures of the two boys and informed Týr he looked like a love sick puppy.

"D-don't call me birdie when you're out with someone!" The Canadian yells and Gilbert frowns.

"Sorry…Matthew…" He mumbles, shifting awkwardly. "It's not a date, though."

Matthew looks at him confused before looking at Týr, who nods.

"Not a chance." Týr says, making Matthew smile for a second before looking away embarrassed.

"I-it's not like I cared if it was or not…" He mumbles, staring at the ground.

"Then why have you been following us?" Týr asks, surprising both Gilbert and Matthew.

"He what?" Gilbert gasps and Matthew goes bright red.

"You noticed?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you were following us or not…but since you came down here I'm guessing I was right…" Týr answers, looking at the two as he starts munching on licorice again.

"Birdie…why were you following us…?" Gilbert asks, a soft smile coming to his face, and Matthew stares at the ground.

"I-I just…I...still love you…" He murmurs, both Gilbert and Týr having to lean in just to hear him.

"You do?" The Prussian asks shocked and Matthew looks up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I do! You broke up with me!"

"Alfred made me! He said I was too much of a pervert to be with you!" Gilbert argues and Matthew sniffles.

"F-forget what he says! I don't want to be without you!" Matthew exclaims, jumping into the older teen's arms.

Týr looks on, admittedly surprised at how cliché the whole thing was. Shrugging to himself, he heads off, not really interested in seeing his friend make out with someone. Walking further into the park he sees someone seemingly lighting explosives and walks over.

"Li Xiao?" He asks and the boy looks up.

"Hm?" Li Xiao asks, setting off a firework that goes off right above Arthur's house across the river.

"You're going to get in trouble." Týr scolds, twitching a little.

"Maybe…but if you're so worried…why are you smiling?"

"I'm not." The smaller teen argues, going bright red.

"Mmhmm…I saw the little scene over there. How awkward for you." Li Xiao teases and Týr glares at him.

"It isn't awkward. We weren't on a date. I'm relieved he got back with…um…whatever that boy's name was." Týr says and Li Xiao shrugs.

"How lucky for you then." He looks over to the smaller teen and snatches the small box of licorice Týr had out of his hands. "Thanks for the snack."

Týr twitches a little and sits down next to Li Xiao. "Set some more off."

Li Xiao looks at him amused. "Oh? I think I might be becoming a bad influence on you, Týr."

"Shut up and do it."

"As you wish. But only because you got dumped."

* * *

><p>AN: OHGOD SO CHEESY! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! DX Anyways...I should have been writing another story...but SOMEONE! *cough*Queen Happo*cough* Decided to be evil and blackmail me into doing this. ...Maybe blackmail is the wrong word...bribe? Yeah. Bribe. Oh well, whatever. Here it is. Random PruCan stuff is random.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, No.6 or Karneval.  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Ten: Stalking's only creepy when you don't like them back**_

* * *

><p>Týr looks over at Li Xiao, a strange feeling welling up in his chest. He has a crush on the older teen, he is aware of that now, and he's finally able to act on it. Of course the major question to him now is how to go about letting Li Xiao know. Should he just confess? Check for signs Li Xiao feels the same? He's not sure, because it all seems foolish to him. To be honest, he's actually tempted to ignore it. Li Xiao doesn't strike him as the 'feelings' type anyways. But maybe…<p>

"Hey, Li-" Týr gets cut off by the sound of a book shelf rumbling. "…What's that?" He asks, both Li Xiao and him looking over and seeing Týr's classmate Lilly.

"She looks lost." Li Xiao says amused and Týr frowns, getting up and going to her. "Ugh, it's annoying how nice you can be, Týr." He mumbles to himself, going back to his book.

Týr goes over to Lilly, who looks at him in a panic. "Something wrong?" He asks and she nods.

"I have to get this book for class and I don't know where to look…this library is just so big…and Caroline is busy." Lilly sighs and Týr shrugs.

"Come on, I know this library inside and out." Týr says, showing her the area to find her book before sitting back down.

"What a gentleman." Li Xiao teases when Týr sits next to him.

"I can't help it, I don't want her knocking over a bookshelf." Týr replies, taking a book from Li Xiao to read.

"Ohhh? So you did like the first volume of Karneval." Li Xiao teases and Týr shrugs.

"It wasn't bad." He says before a quiet voice calls from the side.

"Um…c-could I sit here Týr?" Lilly asks and Týr looks at her surprised before nodding.

"Yeah…" The boy mumbles and she smiles, sitting down across from the boys.

"Why do you want to sit here?" Li Xiao asks and Lilly blushes.

"My friend in study hall left to visit her older sister, because she was having a nervous breakdown after getting molested the fifth time today…" Lilly says and Li Xiao smirks.

"Irina had a nervous breakdown…your friend is Natalia, hm?" Li Xiao asks and Lilly nods. "So you like to hang out with crazy people."

"She's not crazy!" Lilly yells, catching Týr and Li Xiao off-guard. "She is a kind girl who love intensely! That is all!"

"This is what you get when you insult someone's friend, Li Xiao." Týr says dully, reaching over the table to pat the sniffling girl on the head. "Don't cry…" He mumbles, hoping to god Caroline can't hear her and won't punish him and Li Xiao.

Lilly nods, looking down. "I-I'm sorry…I just don't like when someone puts down Natalia…"

"He won't do it again." Týr says, looking over to Li Xiao. "Right?"

"I'll try." Li Xiao shrugs.

Lilly smiles at him before looking at Týr. "So, how is your big brother?"

Týr looks at her confused. "He's…good…"

"And his boyfriend?" She asks and Týr nods.

"Yes…" Týr says, his confusion growing by the second.

"Oh! That's great!" She exclaims before reading her book, humming happily to herself.

* * *

><p>After school:<p>

Li Xiao smirks at Týr on their way to the park, which has somehow become a daily thing. "So…you have a stalker, huh?"

Týr shrugs. "It doesn't bother me. I'm more surprised anyone could know so much about me." He says, pausing for a moment before looking at Li Xiao. "She even knows my birthday."

"That's common knowledge. Everyone's birthday is online and easily viewable." The Asian says and Týr nods.

"I know…but it doesn't make sense to me why anyone would bother to learn those things about me." He says before looking at Li Xiao almost hopefully. "Y-you don't know anything about me after all, and you're my best friend."

Li Xiao looks at the boy. "That's right."

Týr looks down crestfallen. "Oh…alright. Let's go get something to eat." He mumbles, walking faster.

"Heh, alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>McDonalds:<p>

Týr and Li Xiao enter the fast food place and order, only to have Tore call. "Crap. Just order yours and I'll get mine after." The Icelander says before heading outside to answer the phone. "What do you want?" He asks annoyed.

"You're with him aren't you?" Tore asks and Týr can almost hear him not-technically-roll his eyes. "Tino said you would reach a rebellious stage."

"I'm not being rebellious." Týr says firmly. "I will be home later."

"When?" Tore asks and Týr thinks for a minute.

"Before eight." He says, deciding to go with a later time so when he comes home before it Tore might be less preachy. "Good bye." Týr hangs up before Tore can say more and heads back inside. Once he gets in he sees Li Xiao with two meals on the tray and twitches. "I said I would get it."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I got the right food. Today is your number four day, since last time you got number eight and those are the only things you eat from here."

Týr looks at him surprised. "…You know that?"

"You're very picky. And highly repetitive."

"Well…so are you, in a way, you always try to order the most simple of things in the most difficult way possible to piss people off."

Li Xiao shrugs, heading to a table. "It's fun."

"It's mean."

"Your morals are annoying."

Týr sighs and sits down, eating quietly until his eyes land on his drink. "What did you get me?"

"Coke. Have a little faith in me."

"I refuse." The smaller teen says before drinking his drink and sighing in relief. "Ok…maybe a little faith in you wouldn't hurt."

"Good boy." Li Xiao mocks before eating as well.

"T-Týr?" Lilly calls from the other side of the building.

"Wow, she goes all out, huh?" Li Xiao asks amused and Týr groans.

"She didn't follow us, idiot."

"That sort of denial will get you a very awkward wakeup call by a very sneaky little girl."

Týr rolls his eyes. "This isn't anime or manga, no one is that intense."

"You don't know that." Li Xiao says, going silent when Lilly comes over.

"What are you boys doing here?" She asks, Natalia looming behind her and glaring at Týr.

"Eating." Li Xiao answers, Týr now silent under Natalia's stare.

"Come on, Lilly." Natalia says, gently grabbing the girl's arm. "We have to go."

"Bye~!" Lilly exclaims as she's dragged away.

"…She's nice…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him annoyed.

"Stop attracting people. They're always annoying."

"You're right, they are." The smaller teen says, looking at Li Xiao pointedly. "All of them."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr and Li Xiao head out of the McDonalds and towards the river. Once they reach it, however, Týr notices a group of strange people. "Who…are they?"

"Hm…that's Gary, Liu, Kiku, Abel, and Im Yong Soo." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him confused.

"You have friends?"

"Not cute."

"So this is Týr, hm? He's cute. It saddens me I'm not in high school anymore to enjoy it." A man with long brown haired pulled into a loose ponytail says, earning a glare from the small dark brown haired boy next to him.

"Excuse you Gary." The boy pouts and Gary smirks, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Aw, I'm only kidding. You know you're the only cute one to me." Gary says, kissing him on the forehead. "Don't be jealous Liu~! Besides, Týr is obviously Li Xiao's."

Týr blushes. "I'm not anyone's."

Li Xiao looks at him. "No. You're mine." He says, eying Im Yong Soo. "MINE."

"Greedy! You should share with me! I practically invented love!" Im Yong Soo complains and Li Xiao raises a brow.

"How does that make sense? You've never even dated."

Týr sighs and looks at Kiku and Abel. "And why are you two here?"

"Cosplay." Kiku says, pulling out various cameras. "We are doing photo-shoots for Meilin."

Liu sighs. "My sister can be scarily persuasive…"

"And what will be cosplayed today?" Týr asks and all of them hold up backpacks.

"Various things. You and I will be cosplaying Nezumi and Sion." Li Xiao says and Týr blushes more.

"Wh-what things…of Nezumi and Sion?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smirks.

"All kinds of things. Now put the stuff on."

The smaller teen sighs and grabs the clothes, following Li Xiao to a nearby public bathroom and changes. They soon come back out and meet up with everyone else before a pair of hands comes out from behind and grabs Týr's chest, practically lifting him off the ground.

"I win, da-ze~!" Im Yong Soo exclaims, rubbing the shocked Týr's chest. "So soft~!"

Týr looks over at Li Xiao flustered and notices a dark look in the Asian's eyes. "L-Li Xiao…?"

"Im Yong Soo…I'll give you five seconds to move away." Li Xiao says, unaware of Kiku now taking pictures and recording everything.

"No~!" Im Yong Soo says, rubbing his cheek against Týr's. "Sooo soft~! Have you ever felt how soft his cheeks are? Of course not. Because he's mi-!" The happy Korean gets cut off by a foot slamming into his face.

"Touch it again and you die." Li Xiao says, pulling Týr away.

"…It…?" Týr asks annoyed and Li Xiao ignores him, still telling Im Yong Soo off.

"You just need to share! I just wanna have a little fun with him, da-ze~! You can have him after!" Im Yong Soo says and Li Xiao's grip tightens on Týr's shoulders.

"I don't share. You know that." Li Xiao then drags Týr away from the boy and over to the others. "Alright, time for the photo-shoot."

Týr looks up at him in shock. "I'm not kissing you."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>AN: KARNEVAL IS AN AWESOME MANGA SO GET YOUR ASSES TO READING IT! Photo-shoot is next chapter. Because...I said so. Lilly is such an adorable stalker~! I love her and Belarus together. WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE. XD It's really amazing how much people know about you. It always amazes me when people pay attention enough to know stuff, like my friend I always eat out with knows EXATLY what I get down to the stuff I want out and everything, my other friend knows EXACTLY what I like to drink when I'm upset (and no, it's not alcohol). When they both showcased this knowledge I just looked at them shocked and was like 'HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!' and they're all like 'I know you' and it's all like 'aaawww~! NEW IDEA FOR MY STORIES!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia or No.6  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Eleven: Hallmark movies suck**_

* * *

><p>Týr stares at the group of people annoyed as Li Xiao leads him to the edge of the river. He can see Kiku and Gary readying cameras and camcorders and all sorts of different recording devices in varying areas. These guys are thorough. "Li Xiao…I'm getting a little creeped out."<p>

"Don't be such a baby." Li Xiao says, wrapping his arms around Týr's waist and pulling him closer. "Would you like to ease into a kiss?"

"W-we're really going to kiss?" Týr asks, his breathing going shallow.

"Why not? It'll make Meilin happy."

The smaller teen tenses up, frowning to himself. "Yeah…it'll make her happy…" He mumbles before pushing Li Xiao away. "I told Tore I would be home soon. If I'm not he'll freak out." Týr says, grabbing his clothes and changing.

"What did you do?" Im Yong Soo asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"It doesn't matter…but don't go near him." He orders, watching as Týr heads home.

"If you know what's bothering him…then why aren't you fixing it?" Gary asks and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"It's not something I want to fix. It's…better for him to let it go away." Li Xiao says and Im Yong Soo looks at him.

"Ohh…so he likes you." Im Yong Soo asks and Li Xiao nods. "So you're going to do the exact same thing you did last time someone liked you? Push them away until they give up and never talk to them again? That's a bit harsh on Týr…then again…if you stop hanging out with him then that gives me a chance~!"

"Touch him and you die." Li Xiao warns and Im Yong Soo smirks.

"You are forfeiting the right to say that~!" Im Yong Soo says and leaves.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr sighs and heads home, dragging his feet as he walks down the street. Is kissing someone really so unimportant to Li Xiao that he can do it just to make this Meilin girl happy? Who is she anyways? And does he really, REALLY not know how Týr feels? The boy has been blushing and stuttering and being over all stupid for the past few weeks. Li Xiao had to notice. Right?

Sighing to himself again, Týr sees Lilly standing at a bus stop alone. "Hm? Where's Natalia?" He asks as he gets closer and she smiles sadly.

"Oh hello Týr. I don't know where she is. Somewhere with her brother I'm sure. I just wish…I could be her number one every once in a while…" She mumbles and quickly blushes. "O-oh god! That was weird, wasn't it? I sound so selfish!" Lilly says, laughing weakly.

Týr shrugs a little. "Well…I don't really think it's too selfish…I guess." He looks at her a bit confused. "Although it's weird hearing something like that from you."

She nods and looks at Týr. "Why aren't you with Li Xiao?"

"I'm…it's…" He stutters and she smiles.

"I get it, he doesn't seem like the easy type to love, right?"

Týr's eyes widen. "Who said love? It's simply like. I doubt anyone could fully love that jerk."

"Hm…I'm pretty sure there was a girl who did a few years ago. They bonded over anime and stuff, but as soon as she started getting feelings for him he pulled away and stopped talking to her." Lilly says and Týr looks at him horrified.

"H-he did…?"

"Oh! But I'm sure he won't do that to you! He didn't like her nearly as much as he does you!"

Týr sighs. "I'm going to head-"

"What is he doing here?" Natalia asks bitterly as she comes up the street, making them both jump a little.

"I'm heading home, if you must know." Týr says and she comes closer.

"Why the hell are you with Lilly? This isn't home." Natalia says and Týr shrugs.

"What does it matter to you?" He asks, noticing the almost happy look on Lilly's face at Natalia being so possessive. "Is she yours or something?"

"Yes." Natalia says firmly and he notices the large smile that comes to Lilly's face.

"Fine, I'll go home." Týr says, flashing a small smile to Lilly before going. If only there was a way for Li Xiao to act like that with him. Well, he kind of got Li Xiao to act like that earlier, but not in the same way. He knows Li Xiao doesn't like him like that and if he ever DOES find out Týr's feelings, he'd abandon him. So it would be best to just turn a blind eye to it all. Just pretend it's not there and move on.

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Týr heads into the library and sees Natalia and Lilly in there with Li Xiao. "Um…"

"Ugh, it's you." Natalia says in distaste as he wordlessly moves to sit next to Li Xiao.

"Hello, Týr!" Lilly says happily and Li Xiao just looks at him.

"Get in trouble?" He asks and Týr bites his lower lip, shaking his head no. "Good to hear."

"…So why are you here exactly?" Týr asks Natalia as she continues to glare.

"Lilly wanted to." Natalia mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"So you do everything she wants, huh?" Li Xiao asks and Natalia glares back.

"Týr does everything you want."

"Týr's my bitch." The brunette says, earning a glare from Týr as well.

"I am not." Týr says but goes unheard, the other two lost in their arguing.

"Is he now? Well I guess it makes sense. I could probably even make him my bitch." Natalia says and Li Xiao glares.

"That's my property. Stick with following your brother and obeying Lilly." Li Xiao says and Natalia fumes.

"…Hey, Lilly, come with me." Týr whispers as the other two continue arguing.

Lilly looks at him confused before smiling. "Ok!" She whispers and sneaks out with him to the roof. "Is it alright to just leave them?"

"They were annoying." Týr mumbles, sitting down beside the door.

"They are both competitive!" Lilly says, laughing a little.

"Annoyingly so."

"Well, that is true. I wonder how long it will take for them to-!" Lilly gets cut off by the door slamming open and Natalia looking at Týr with a murderous look with a slightly annoyed looking Li Xiao come out.

"Where do you think you're taking Lilly? Don't you dare try anything with her!" Natalia orders and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"He wasn't trying anything. Take your girlfriend and leave." He says, bringing a blush to both girl's cheeks.

"Take your boyfriend and leave." Natalia counters and Li Xiao shrugs.

"No. You go." He says, gently leading Lilly out.

"You bastard." Natalia growls, following her out.

"…So…why exactly did you drag her up here alone?" Li Xiao asks and Týr looks away.

"I wanted quiet. It was getting awkward."

"Next time go on your own."

"Next time don't be a troll to Natalia." Týr counters and Li Xiao smirks.

"I was being an ass, not a troll. Get your terms right." Li Xiao says and Týr looks away annoyed.

"So…did you continue with your photo-shoot yesterday?" The smaller teen asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes we did. And don't worry, I found someone who had no problems with kissing." Li Xiao says, smirking as Týr stares at him in shock.

"Wh-who…did it…?"

"Liu played Sion. It wasn't as good though."

Týr looks down at the ground. "So you…kissed Liu…?"

"No, Sion kisses Nezumi, remember?" Li Xiao says, watching the boy in amusement.

"S-so he kissed you…?"

"Of course not, this is Liu we're talking about."

"But you said there was kissing!"

"Oh there was, lots of it. Even after the shoot."

"S-so you kissed Liu unprompted?" Týr almost screams, but makes sure to keep his voice as level as possible, unaware of the tears now in his eyes.

Li Xiao notices and looks at him a little taken aback. "There's no reason to cry." He groans and reaches out, running a thumb over the boy's cheek. "It was Gary and Liu who did it. I was teasing you."

"Th-that-!" Týr slaps his hand away. "How could you-? S-so you know I-! But you STILL-!" He glares at Li Xiao for a moment before punching him in his face. "I hate you! I absolutely HATE you!"

Li Xiao rubs his cheek and nods. "Good. Try to keep it that way."

"Good…? So you want me to hate you? Is that how you got the last person who liked you to go away?" Týr asks, his rage building up and he urge to punch him returning. "Why do you hate it so much? Why is it so horrible for someone to have feelings for you? You're not a sociopath, or else you would keep us both close and use us how you wish…so what is it? What STUPID reason could you possibly have?"

Li Xiao stares at him, allowing the boy to carry on, before he decided to speak up. "Maybe I'm not attracted to either of you."

"Bullshit. I'm not an idiot. You were jealous of Gilbert, and now you're jealous of Lilly. You can't keep me from other people when you don't even plan on having me for yourself. It's stupid! You…Li Xiao, make a choice; go out with me or I go out with Lilly." Týr orders, looking at Li Xiao defiantly. "Do it."

Li Xiao glares at him, catching Týr off guard. "Don't tell me what to do, Týr. I like you, yes, but feelings fade. Also, I know damn well you won't date Lilly. Not only do you have no interest in her, but she is in love with Natalia. I'm NOT going out with you, Týr. Giving into those feelings always ends badly. It makes a person weak and stupid and-"

"Ignoring it makes you a coward." Týr says bitterly. "Such stupid reasons make you dumber than anyone who gives it a chance."

Li Xiao sighs. "I have goals, Týr, everyone who falls in love gets sidetracked from those goals."

"I'm not asking you to marry me! I just want…" Týr's eyes fall to the ground. "I just want you…for some weird reason."

"I'm too selfish. I'm not wired for relationships, Týr."

"That's what you think, but you've never given it a chance, how would you know?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Týr." Li Xiao says quietly, shyly.

"You're already hurting me by not giving it a chance! How about…one date? If it doesn't go well, we can go back to being friends. No hard feelings, no anything." Týr offers and Li Xiao sighs.

"Alright. Fine. One date tomorrow. Dinner and a movie, alright?" Li Xiao says and Týr blushes, nodding.

"A-alright…" He mumbles. "I'll see you tomorrow. Six o'clock." The smaller teen says before turning on his heel and quickly leaving the roof. It's not at all how he would want his first date with Li Xiao, but he'll have to deal.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, you think Li Xiao's reasons are stupid, right? Well they are PERFECTLY JUSTIFIABLE! Those have been my reason for the past 20 years. (I don't want lectures, my views has changed lD) But yeah, I was told to make the confession interesting. I hope I did. XD So...yep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Jackie Chan...or whatever movie of his I mentioned  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Twelve: The first date**_

* * *

><p>Týr gets changed from his school clothes and into an ok outfit for his 'date'. He would have dressed up nice, lord knows he has the clothes, but why should he dress up when he knows Li Xiao won't? They both already know Týr wants this more than him. Sighing to himself, Týr wonders if he should just give up the whole thing. Yes, Li Xiao likes him, but he doesn't want to be with him. Forcing him to do otherwise won't make anyone happy. It probably would be better if they just stopped hanging out.<p>

But Týr really, REALLY doesn't want that. More than dating Li Xiao, he just wants to be with him. He can talk to Li Xiao about anything, and while the response is usually a dull one or sarcastic one, Týr knows Li Xiao will listen.

"Hey, Týr, that Li Xiao is at the door. Better hurry up before Tore kills him~!" Mathias teases and Týr groans, heading out to them.

"Come on, let's go." Týr says and drags Li Xiao out of the house.

"So what are we seeing?" Li Xiao asks and Týr lets him go.

"Your choice."

The Asian smirks. "Alright. Action it is."

Týr shrugs. "Sounds good, I guess. Are we eating first?"

"Are you hungry?"

"…It IS six…"

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "So you are. Come on then."

Týr follows him curiously. "What are we eating?"

"Thai food."

"But I've never…"

"Too bad. I'm paying for dinner, you will eat what I say." Li Xiao says and Týr glares at him.

"Way to be a dick." Týr pouts and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Don't care."

The Icelandic teen frowns. "You…really don't want to do this, do you…?"

Li Xiao looks at him before sighing and patting him on the head. "I'm just teasing you. Don't be so sensitive all of a sudden."

Týr pouts. "But…I'm forcing you to…"

"What happened to your aggressive attitude from yesterday, hm? I was so impressed. It was pretty hot." Li Xiao says and Týr blushes.

"H-huh…?"

"Oh yeah, really hot." The Asian smirks. "You should do it more often." He pats Týr on the back, pushing the boy forward. "Now let's go eat."

"R-right…"

* * *

><p>Thai restaurant:<p>

Týr stares at the menu curiously. Granted, when he lived in Iceland, there were Thai restaurants but he never saw the point in visiting them. So now, of course, he has NO fucking clue what he is looking at. "Um…"

Li Xiao notices the confusion and smirks a little to himself. Granted, he doesn't want to be on this date but if he must, he might as well have some fun with it as well. However, Týr is getting more and more frustrated, and Li Xiao has learned an angry Týr is only fun for a few minutes. "You would probably like kai thot. It's fried chicken that's been marinated in turmeric seasoning and is topped with fried chopped garlic." Li Xiao explains, knowing all of the things on this menu by heart thanks to his Thai cousin who loves to cook for them.

"…Oh…alright…" Týr mumbles, visibly relaxing.

Soon a girl comes up to them, smiling. "What would you like?" She asks with a heavy accent.

"He would like kai thot and I will have kaeng phet, with beef." Li Xiao says and hands the woman their menus. He looks back to Týr, noticing the nervousness the boy is desperately trying to hide. Granted, yesterday did throw Li Xiao off a little, but he can't deny Týr had a point. Even if he doesn't like it. If he is going to try to keep Týr from others, it's only fair to give it a try himself. Or something.

"…Um…you come here often?" Týr asks and Li Xiao looks at him amused.

"Are you trying to use a pick up line? Týr, we're already on a date." Li Xiao teases, making the already nervous boy tense up even more and go bright red. It's almost too fun, making him flustered.

"Wh-? No…it's a legitimate question. You seem so at home here and know exactly what to do…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I guess I do. But it's not because I come here often. I have a Thai cousin who feeds us it a lot."

"…Oh…"

"Here you boys go~!" The girl says, coming up and placing their meals in front of them.

Týr stares at both of their meals in awe. His own looks strange, he's never seen fried garlic, but it smells amazing. In fact, so doesn't Li Xiao's. Looking over he stares at the boy's curry. It's yellow and looks really, REALLY, gross. "…That looks disgusting."

Li Xiao looks at him and holds up a spoonful. "Here. Try it."

"I don't want to."

"Try it. Now."

Týr glares at him for a moment before leaning forward and tasting it, quickly pulling back. "I-it's spicy!"

"Of course it is."

"But it's yellow! Spicy is supposed to be red or something!"

"Obviously not in Thailand. It's good though, isn't it?" Li Xiao asks and Týr pouts.

"Yeah…"

"Good boy. Now eat so we can catch our movie."

* * *

><p>After dinner:<p>

"So…what action movie do you have in mind?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smirks.

"A good one." He answers, not wanting to tell Týr and ruin the 'fun'.

Týr looks at him annoyed. "…It's going to be martial arts related, isn't it?"

"Now Týr, there are no new martial arts movies out." Li Xiao says, feigning innocence.

"…I don't like you."

"Then why are we on a date?"

Týr glares at him quietly.

"Now you're getting it. Good boy." Li Xiao says, leading Týr to an unfamiliar part of town.

"…Where are we…?"

"This is the Asian district. Romulus has these for all sorts. There's the Western European district, Nordic, Americas, Africa, and so on. You didn't know that?" He asks amused and Týr rolls his eyes.

"We both know I don't wander the streets. Unlike some people."

"Well, nonetheless, we're going to a movie theater here. It's playing a martial arts movie from Hong Kong that has Jackie chan. It's called Chin Gei Bin. Or the Vampire Effect." Li Xiao says, leading the boy into a small, and pretty empty, movie theater.

"It must not be very popular." Týr says, paying for the tickets and receiving an annoyed look from Li Xiao.

"Watch it."

The smaller teen shrugs and follows Li Xiao to a seat on the far corner away from the other three people inside the theater. It's not the biggest theater, but it isn't the smallest either, and from their location he can only see the back of the other people's heads. "…You want to avoid your fellow Jackie Chan fans?" He teases and Li Xiao shrugs.

"This is a date, isn't it? I would be a very bad date if I went off and talked to other people, leaving you alone."

Týr blushes and looks at the ground. "Um…if this is a date…shouldn't we be doing date-like things…?"

Li Xiao knows what Týr is getting at, but of course that's not going to stop him from teasing the boy. "Hmm? Isn't going out to dinner and a movie 'date-like things'?" He asks, leaning closer to the boy. "Or were you referring to other things? We are out of view of the others. And the room will be dark in a few minutes."

Týr gulps nervously, staring at Li Xiao with wide-eyed shock. "…H-huh…? I-I'm not doing something gross in a movie theater."

"Týr, if you find kissing gross, then you should probably not be dating." Li Xiao teases and brings a thumb to the boy's lips. "All I meant was a kiss." He whispers as the lights begin to dim before going completely dark.

"Y-you want to kiss…?" Týr asks, trying to keep himself from shaking from nerves.

"I thought you did."

"I-I...do…if you do…"

Li Xiao sighs. "Make up your mind. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to."

"Yes." Týr says quickly and Li Xiao smirks again.

"Alright then." He leans forward and lightly presses his lips against Týr's. As much as he hates to admit it, such a basic and dull action feels pretty good. They don't move their lips, don't involve their tongues, it's just a simple and chaste kiss. However, due to the pent-up feelings Li Xiao has been trying to ignore, this act is like being hit with a wave of relief.

Týr pulls away after a few seconds, not wanting to prolong such a simple action and not being brave enough to deepen it. "H…how was it…?" He asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"It wasn't horrible."

The smaller teen frowns a little. "Oh…that's all…?"

Li Xiao looks at him amused. "What were you looking for? It was a simple kiss…want to try another?"

Týr nods quietly and Li Xiao leans forward again, bringing their lips together and experimentally moving them. For a few moments they fumble around until they find a rhythm. Li Xiao brings a hand up and wraps a hand around the back of his head, pulling him closer. Following his lead, Týr wraps his arms around Li Xiao's neck, leaning as close as he can with the arm rest between them. For a minute or so they continue this, Li Xiao playing with his hair and Týr hugging him close, until they need air again. They both pull back, their arms and hands staying in place.

"W-was that…not…horrible…?" The smaller teen asks and Li Xiao smirks.

"Not horrible at all." He says before the opening of the movie begins. "Ok, it's on." Li Xiao lets go of Týr and sits back in his seat, watching.

Týr shrugs and sits back in his seat as well, taking a sip of his soda in an attempt to hide his small smile, unaware that Li Xiao is holding down one of his own.

* * *

><p>After the movie:<p>

Li Xiao looks over to Týr, sleeping on his shoulder, and rolls his eyes. "How can you sleep during such an awesome movie?" He asks annoyed before flicking the boy's forehead. "Wake up. It's over."

Týr's eyes shoot open and he sits up. "H-huh? I wasn't asleep." He says groggily and Li Xiao stares at him.

"Don't lie to me. You were sound asleep. Just be glad you don't snore. I would have woken you up in a very painful way."

The smaller teen pouts. "I'm sorry…but I don't understand Cantonese and I'm not big on weird subtitles like 'We now will fight with you here'…"

Li Xiao shrugs. "You can repay me in a different way."

Týr yawns a little and rubs his eyes sleepily. "Hmm? Ok, you want a snack or something?" He asks, allowing Li Xiao to help him up and lead him out of the theater.

"That's right." Li Xiao says, walking ahead of Týr. "You will buy me ice cream."

"Hmm…sounds fair…" He mumbles, waking up from the cold air. "Where will we be getting this?"

Li Xiao leads him to a small ice cream stand run by the Italian brothers and their boyfriends. "Right here." He says as the oldest Italian comes up to him, a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" Romano asks and Li Xiao looks over it.

Li Xiao orders the most expensive thing as punishment and Týr follows suit for the hell of it. It's his money after all.

"Ohhh~! A date~?" Romano's Spanish boyfriend Antonio asks, draping an arm over the Italian's shoulder. "So no you're boyfriends, si? How cute~!"

Týr blushes and quickly grabs his ice cream along with Li Xiao's. "H-have a nice night." He says quickly, heading off followed by Li Xiao. They walk in complete silence until their ice cream is finished, when Li Xiao finally speaks up.

"Boyfriends, hm?" He says, making Týr flinch a little.

"Th-that doesn't matter…you don't have to make up your mind tonight…" Týr mumbles, staring at the ground.

Li Xiao looks over at him and sighs. He still doesn't really like the idea, but he could try for Týr. If he has to. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad…to give it a try." He says, nonchalantly taking Týr's hand into his.

Týr blushes and stares down at their hands in shock, before smiling shyly. "Yeah."

"Unless of course…I could kiss you without us going out." The brunette teases and Týr glares.

"Not a chance."

"Mm…I guess I have no choice then." Li Xiao says, quickly kissing him again before they reach Týr's house. "Good night."

"Good night…" Týr mumbles, his eyes wandering to the group staring at them from his living room window. His family is way too nosey.

"Have fun with all the questions." Li Xiao teases.

"You too."

"I'm always out this late, Yao has stopped asking questions. Because if he knows, it makes him an accomplice."

Týr rolls his eyes. "Of course…"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry, they won't be cheesy. I SWEAR! Also, OH! MY! GOD! THAI FOOD! I WANT TO EAT THAI FOOD! SO BAD! I BLAME QUEEN HAPPO! DX Walways talking about how delicious they are and stuff...they look a bit weird, but they dooo sound delicious...*cough* anyways...here it is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia  
><strong>

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Thirteen: What now?**_

* * *

><p>Týr stares across the table in the library annoyed. He and Li Xiao decided to date last weekend, but since then they haven't don't anything. No holding hands, no kissing, nothing. Granted, he doesn't want to be some cheesy couple that's all over each other all the time, but he would like a little recognition every once in a while. Li Xiao did say he wanted to kiss him more, didn't he?<p>

"Why are you staring off into space? You look like an idiot." Li Xiao says and Týr glares at him.

"You look like an ass."

"Are you saying I look ugly? How rude." The brunette teases and Týr blushes.

"Sh-shut up. You know what I meant." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Hm."

Týr stares at him again, enveloped in the aggravating silence they have had recently. He wants to talk, but he knows Li Xiao likes to read in quiet. It really would be easier to date Gilbert or Lilly. At least they talk and let you know what's going on. They sit there in silence for another half an hour before Týr has to go. "Bye." Týr mumbles, heading out without even glancing towards Li Xiao.

"Bye." Li Xiao says, not looking up from his book.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After school, Týr heads out and meets up with Li Xiao. He looks at the older teen, waiting for him to invite Týr onto his motorcycle or something, or even just ask him to hang out. Instead, he gets nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just their normal talking that is so 'formal' it comes off as rude to Týr.

"I'm going home." Li Xiao finally says and Týr nods.

"Bye." Týr mumbles, watching as Li Xiao put on his helmet before he turns to leave.

"Where are you going? Get your ass on." Li Xiao orders and Týr holds down a smile.

"Alright." He mumbles, grabbing a helmet before getting on the back.

Li Xiao turns to face him and helps him latch the helmet straps. "There, you suck at latching it on your own."

Týr pouts. "I do not…"

"Last time it almost fell off, remember?"

"Did not."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go." He says, turning back around and starting it up.

Týr smiles to himself, now that Li Xiao can't see, and wraps his arms around the older teen's waist. This is what keeps him hanging on, these moments when Li Xiao does something small to show he does care, to show that he's trying. At least, that's how Týr likes to see it. Why? Because apparently when you have feelings for someone you become an idealistic idiot. It's not a slam on people, it's simply an observation.

Soon they reach Týr's house, confusing the boy. "Why are we here?"

"I said I was going home. So where else would I bring you?" Li Xiao asks and Týr deflates a little. Back to square one.

"Alright. Good night." Týr mumbles, getting off and going inside.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

Týr yawns and heads out. It's Saturday, over a week of him 'dating' Li Xiao. Technically though they haven't gone on any other dates but the first. Li Xiao hasn't even asked him on any others. Or to hang out today. Not that he cares. Ok, he does. Which is really annoying.

"Hey!" A deep, friendly, voice calls and Týr looks over to see Sadiq running towards him, followed by the much slower Heracles. "What are you doing without Li Xiao? I thought you were dating."

Týr shrugs. "I guess he didn't want to hang out today."

Sadiq looks at him questioningly before shrugging. "Well, whatever, wanna hang out with me? Heracles has to leave soon to visit his cousin."

Heracles nods, having caught up to them. "Have fun." He says before kissing Sadiq quickly and heading off.

"You sure you don't want to call Li Xiao?" Sadiq asks and Týr pulls out his phone.

"I guess I could." He mumbles, calling the Asian and getting no answer before jamming it into his pocket. "He's not there. Let's go."

Sadiq sighs and pats him on the head. "Alright, let's go."

They walk around town for a few hours, just killing time. Týr having to listen to Sadiq's rambling, Sadiq having to deal with Týr's normal quietness, until they get to a restaurant for lunch and Sadiq finally gets the boy to talk.

"Týr, I must admit, I'm kind of glad that you aren't hanging out with Li Xiao today." Sadiq says, smiling at the boy and making him blush.

"Y-yeah…me too…" Týr mumbles, staring at the table awkwardly.

"I get so bored when Heracles goes off to see other people! It's kind of sad, huh?" Sadiq asks, laughing at himself.

"A little. But it isn't strange." Týr mumbles, painfully aware of how bored a person can get without the one they like around.

"Haha! You have something on the corner of your mouth." Sadiq says before reaching out and wiping it off, making Týr blush more. He forgot how touchy the Turk is.

"What's this?" Li Xiao asks, having come up beside Týr at some point.

"Li Xiao?" Týr looks at him confused and Sadiq smiles at the Asian.

"Hey! Wanna eat with us?"

"No." Li Xiao says, grabbing Týr's wrist and not-so-gently dragging him away and down the street.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Týr asks and Li Xiao continues dragging him, refusing to look back.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Li Xiao asks, a little anger coming through his tone and catching Týr off-guard.

"…Having lunch with a friend." Týr mumbles.

"Alone with a guy you used to like. He's not just a 'friend'. And the fact you ditched me for that isn't-"

"You can't ditch someone who wouldn't even call you!" Týr says bitterly and Li Xiao stops, finally looking back at him.

"My phone died. I went to your house as early as possible, but you were already gone. Already with him." Li Xiao says angrily and Týr frowns, despite the admittedly happy feeling he has at the thought of the brunette being any kind of possessive towards him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ditch you for him." Týr says, shyly lacing his fingers through Li Xiao's. "…I would never ditch you for him…"

Li Xiao looks at him a little surprised before groaning. "Why are you only forward when it's absolutely necessary?" He asks and Týr glares.

"You're one to talk. You're never forward."

"I don't know what I should and should not do with you, Týr." Li Xiao admits, surprising Týr.

"Li Xiao…you can do anything you want with me…I...I want to do things with you. I want to kiss, and touch, and hold hands, and hug, and touch…and…" Týr stares at the ground flustered.

Li Xiao smirks. "You said touch twice."

Týr blushes even more. "Sh-shut up!" He whines and Li Xiao sighs, pulling him closer.

"I'm fine with that, I guess."

"…Do you…do you really like me…?" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him confused.

"Why do you need to ask?"

"You never said you did. You shot me down at first, and then you gave in to having a date, then you said we could go out so you could kiss me. There was nothing about liking me…"

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "Are you that stupid? Of course I like you. I like you a lot." He says, tilting the boy's chin up and kissing him quickly.

"So…what do you want to do…?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Well, you seemed so eager to touch, and a hotel is right…"

"N-not funny." Týr says and Li Xiao stares at him, brushing his cheek where Sadiq had absentmindedly.

"Don't let anyone touch you again; you're my property. Got it?" He asks and Týr smiles a little, nodding. "Hm? You're smiling?" Li Xiao smirks. "Do you like being my property?"

Týr blushes and looks away. "I never said that. I just…" He looks at him annoyed. "Stop picking on me!"

"Alright, alright, let's go." Li Xiao says, taking his hand and leading him off.

"Wh-what about Sadiq?" Týr asks and Li Xiao's grip tightens on his hand.

"You can send him a text. He's fine."

"You're being rude."

Li Xiao shrugs. "If only I cared." He says before stopping again and wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders, whispering in his ear. "I will try harder,or whatever, at this. So don't run off with Sadiq again."

"…I wasn't running off with Sadiq." Týr mumbles, blushing brightly. "...And I won't..."

* * *

><p>AN:XD Hong Kong and Iceland seem like that would be the type who never talk about their feelings(shocking idea, I know) and so therefore have a lot of misunderstandings. There's only one or two more chapters left. Maybe. Unless I change my mind. Most likely there will only be a few more though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Gakuen Romance**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Finally There**_

* * *

><p>Týr has now been with Li Xiao for a long time. Well, it's really only been about six months, but it's felt like a long time. Because of this long time, Týr has decided that today they should celebrate or something. Ok, so it wasn't as much Týr's idea as it was Lilly's, and he wasn't so much willing as he was forced, but still. Lilly and Natalia did stuff to commemorate their five month anniversary, so why can't he for his sixth?<p>

They haven't celebrated any 'anniversaries' yet. Neither saw the point in it. But for their half-a-year one, Týr has to do something. He's been going through ideas with Lilly and decided that perhaps they should see another movie; one they both like. Since their first date, they haven't really gone on many. They sometimes eat out, with Li Xiao paying even though Týr wants to help, but they don't go out anywhere else. And even those places they eat are fast food so they can take it home. They aren't big on socializing and crowds.

Their 'dates' usually consist of going to each other's houses, playing video games and making out a little. But this is what they both like. In fact, Týr initially shrugged off Lilly's idea, until the girl showed him articles of 'proof' that not going on dates ruins a relationship. He's pretty sure she was lying, but you can't be too safe. Nonetheless, he is going on a date tonight. Whether he and Li Xiao want to or not.

Thankfully, their anniversary happens to fall on a Saturday, so they don't have to wait til school is done. With this, and the fact it is noon and therefore safe to wake Li Xiao, he calls.

"Good morning, Týr." Li Xiao says tiredly over the phone.

"Good afternoon, Li Xiao." Týr mumbles before pausing. "…So…um…so you have any plans today?"

"Only to spend the day with you." Li Xiao answers and Týr blushes a little. He can almost hear the smirk in the teen's voice.

"O-oh…I see…um…w-want to see a movie and go out to eat?" Týr asks nervously.

"You don't like what we do?" Li Xiao asks back and Týr gets flustered.

"I-I just….um…wanted…."

Li Xiao snickers over the phone. "It's fine. I'll be over soon so we can choose a movie and restaurant."

Týr blushes more and nods. "O-ok…"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After they had made their decisions, they head out; neither very excited.

"Are we going to eat or watch the movie first?" Li Xiao asks and Týr looks at his watch.

"Hm…the movie doesn't start for two hours, might as well eat first." Týr says, figuring this way it will be over quicker. Besides, the only really good part of this would be the food, although neither are big on 'fancy' meals. After all, fast food places are so much more convenient.

They head inside and immediately feel out of place. Well, Týr does. He's pretty sure Li Xiao is thinking of pranks to play when they leave. The restaurant is French, very French, and highly uptight. Before Týr can try to come up with an excuse to leave, a waiter appears. He has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, along with a small beard.

"Welcome boys~! Please, follow me!" He says in a thick French accent before leading the boys to a seat in the most crowded area.

"This…is…nice." Týr mumbles in a way neither of them believe, before looking at his menu. "Hm…the food looks good."

Li Xiao nods before the waiter comes back. They both quickly order and he leaves again. "So…is this supposed to be romantic?" He asks and Týr pales.

"I-it is…I think…" Týr mumbles, now worried. There was the romantic, admittedly beautiful, music, the amazing paintings and statues, and dim lighting along with candles. The mood should be perfect, but all Týr wants is to run out and go to McDonalds or something. However, that is not romantic and if they cannot enjoy romantic things their relationship is over. At least that's what the articles said.

"Hm…I see…" Li Xiao mumbles, noticing a sort of panicked look on Týr's face. "It's nice." He says in an attempt to calm the boy down, but it does the opposite.

"I-I see…yeah, it is. Glad to see you think so." Týr says, horrified at the thought Li Xiao was enjoying it while he wasn't. Does this mean Týr is a bad boyfriend? His thoughts are thankfully interrupted by the waiter returning with their food.

"Enjoy boys~!" The waiter coos, winking at Týr before leaving the teens to stare at their food. There's very little. They don't even take up half the plate.

"It's small…" Li Xiao mumbles and Týr nods.

"Maybe…it's so rich that it has to be served in small amounts." Týr says and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Still small." He mumbles before eating. Both of them quickly finish, each still hungry but unable to afford any more of the pricey food. They, or rather Li Xiao, pays the bill and head out. once they get out and start walking, both of their stomachs growl. "You're still hungry too, hm? Let's stop at-"

"W-we can't!" Týr says firmly, his frustrations now boiling over. "If we go anywhere else, we'll miss the movie, if we miss the movie we will not have had a real date! If we don't finish this date, we will break up!"

Li Xiao looks at the boy confused. "You'll break up with me for not continuing the date?"

"Of course not! B-but if we can't do romantic things together…we'll end up breaking up…" Týr mumbles.

Li Xiao stares at him for a moment before taking Týr's hand and moving closer to him so he can whisper in his ear. "You know what I find romantic?"

Týr looks away pouting. "That restaurant, a place I couldn't stand to be in."

The brunette smirks a little and kisses Týr on the cheek. "You're cute when you're upset." He says, earning blush from the boy. "But I find other things way more romantic than that horrible place. I would much rather be alone in one of our houses eating fast food while playing video games and talking. I like being able to take your hand without worrying if you will pull away because a bunch of people are around. I find it much more romantic to curl up on one of our beds and watch a movie, having you either fall asleep in my arms or get me to initiate a make out session by doing something too cute. Do you get it now? I don't need fancy restaurants or a movie theater for a romantic day or night with you…I...you know…love you. So every day is romantic to me."

Týr stands there in stunned silence, his face and even ears now bright red. He definitely didn't expect any of that. After a few minutes he gets brave enough to look over at Li Xiao, who is just as flustered. "I-I love you, too…" He mumbles, thankful Li Xiao doesn't usually talk like that. "So…um…want to go grab something to eat and go to my place?" Týr asks and Li Xiao nods.

"Sure, is anyone home?"

"…No…"

Li Xiao smirks. "Then I have an idea for a far more 'romantic' activity."

Týr looks at him confused. "Huh? Ok…" He says before Li Xiao wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Lead the way Týr."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Once they get into Týr's room, Li Xiao locks the door before walking up to the boy and kissing him. Týr immediately kisses back, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. Deciding to take the opportunity, Li Xiao wraps his arms around Týr's waist, pulling him as close as possible. He then, awkwardly, leads them to the bed, collapsing in it and hovering above Týr. They both cling to one another, refusing to break contact.

Soon they pull away for air and Li Xiao straddles Týr's waist, running his hands up the boy's shirt before sliding it off. Looking at the boy's naked chest over, which he has done a thousand times, Li Xiao licks his lips. This time will be different, this time he will finally convince the shy teen to take his pants off.

Li Xiao leans down and licks Týr's chest before whispering in his ear. "You're beautiful Týr." He feels the boy shiver underneath him and let out a shaky breath. His plan worked. Just a few more well placed touches and words, with no interruptions, and he might just succeed. "I love you." Li Xiao mumbles, tracing his fingers over the boy's body, slowly working down to Týr's pants.

"L-Li Xiao…what are…?: Týr asks, his voice faltering when a hand slides down into his pants, only running fingers over the skin beneath the hem of his pants and boxers. "Nn…Li Xiao…" He whimpers, arching up for more contact. They have touched before, but never skin to skin below the pants, so this bold teasing is driving him insane. "L-lower…Li Xiao…"

Li Xiao smirks. "I can't go further, your clothes are in the way." He says and Týr blushes more.

"Th-then take off our clothes…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao quickly does before running his fingers over Týr's length and making the boy moan. "Li Xiao…"

Li Xiao takes his time, teasing the boy's length, before pulling away. "Týr…can…we…?" He asks, bringing a finger to his entrance and Týr nods shyly. "If you're sure." Li Xiao says as he grabs the bottle of lube he received from Im Yong Soo when the Korean found out he was dating Týr. Opening it, he coats his fingers and Týr's length before preparing Týr while stroking his length.

"Nngh…d-do you know what you're doing…?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I've read Kiku's books, I know the basics." He answers before sliding the third finger inside Týr, making him whimper. "I'm sorry." Li Xiao says, kissing him on the forehead as he slowly thrusts his fingers into Týr. "Tell me…when it hurts less." He mumbles, continuing his movements until he receives a loud moan from Týr.

"Th-there! Li Xiao…I want you…I-inside…" Týr mumbles, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Of course." Li Xiao says, positioning himself so he can enter Týr. Once he gets ready, he slowly enters Týr, moaning at the friction. "So good…" He looks down at Týr. "D-does it hurt?"

"A-a little…but it's ok…" Týr says, biting his lower lip at the strange feel and wrapping his arms around Li Xiao's neck to pull him closer.

Li Xiao looks at him worried for a moment before gently grabbing his hips and thrusting into him, both enjoying and worrying over the sounds Týr makes until the smaller teen arches up towards him. He smirks to himself as Týr begins moaning and awkwardly trying to move against him. It's both cute and feels incredibly good, making him wonder why they haven't done this before.

As Li Xiao's pace begins to quicken their breathing becomes shallower and Týr buries his nails into his back, trying desperately to keep up. It hurt at first, it hurt a lot, but now with Li Xiao hitting that bundle of nerves inside Týr is growing more and more desperate for friction. "A-ahh…L-Li Xiao…!" He calls out, moaning loudly and bringing a hand up to tangle into Li Xiao's soft hair. "I-it's…! Good…!" Týr gasps, tilting his head to the side as Li Xiao moves down to leave a hickey there; making sure everyone knows who he belongs to.

"Nnnghh…god…Týr…I love you." Li Xiao moans as he feels himself reaching his limit. "Mn…Týr…I'm so close…" He mumbles into Týr's ear before stroking his length faster to bring Týr over the edge as well.

"AAaaahh~! Li Xiao!" Týr whimpers before arching up, pressing their bodies together as he reaches his climax.

At the sudden tightness surrounding Li Xiao's member, he soon follows Týr and releases inside of him before lying down next to him in exhaustion. He uses the top blanket to clean them off before kissing Týr on the forehead. "Go to sleep, Týr." Li Xiao mumbles and Týr nods, burying his face into Li Xiao's chest before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Týr wakes up to see Tore hovering over his bed. "WHA-?"

"….You had sex." Tore says and Li Xiao looks up at him.

"Yeah." He answers, a smirk coming to his face. "Problem?"

The blonde's eye twitches lightly. "Chastity belt…" He mumbles before heading out. "Mathias! We are getting Týr a chastity belt!" Tore calls and Týr groans.

"You couldn't lie?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I can pick a lock." He says, sliding on some pants.

"You're exhausting…" Týr groans and Li Xiao leans over, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, too. Oh, and do me a favor."

"Hm?"

"Stop taking Lilly's advice." Li Xiao says and Týr sighs.

"Only if you never mention our sex life to my brother again."

"Deal. Oh, and this is a bit late…but…" Li Xiao pulls out a small box from his pants pocket and tosses it to Týr.

"Hm…?" Týr opens the box and sees a glass puffin sitting on the back of a glass panda. "What is…?"

"Happy six-month anniversary…I, kind of, made it..." Li Xiao says and Týr blushes some.

"I see…" He mumbles, smiling before getting up and kissing him. "Ég elska þig."

* * *

><p>AN:...the end sucks. But oh well. It's over now. I can go back to my new one~~! Thank you all very much for reading it this whole time!


End file.
